


FFXV Promptis SFW Week

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I am participating in Promptis Week!  The Prompt Choices are:> Day 01 (June 18th):first and/or last kiss | reunion in Zegnautus | “We’re here together.”> Day 02 (June 19th):Prince Prompto | high school shenanigans | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”> Day 03 (June 20th):mutual pining | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend | “I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”> Day 04 (June 21):hurt/comfort | Prompto joining the Crownsguard | “Please don’t leave me.”> Day 05 (June 22):marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.”> Day 06 (June 23):soulmate au (matching marks) | Noctis spoiling Prompto | “I thought you were dead.”> Day 07 (June 24):bed sharing | Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto | “Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”> Day 08 (June 25):make-up day | free day





	1. A Bittersweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day 1 prompt choices for Promptis week are: first and/or last kiss | reunion in Zegnautus | “We’re here together.”
> 
> I choose to write a first kiss scene for their reunion in Zegnautus :)

Their conversation ended shortly after their agreement to unite both countries once everything was said and done.  Gralea was already a mess, and with the Emperor gone, Prompto was pretty confident in Noctis’s ability to follow through with their promise.  He had already come back for Prompto, right?  And they were so close to reclaiming the Lucian crystal.  Everything finally seemed to be falling into place after all they had been through and sacrificed for, and Prompto was starting to feel hopeful that maybe they’d end up victorious on the other side.

That didn’t stop him from having trouble sleeping though.  Everyone had found their way to a separate bunk bed, and although Prompto was exhausted after being held by Ardyn for the past several days, he found himself unable to sleep.  Although that could also be a byproduct of the torture and mind games he had to endure under the cruel man’s care.  Prompto found himself staring up at the bunk bed above him that Noctis was currently sleeping in, having passed out shortly after their conversation with the Ring of Lucii draining a lot of his energy now.  Prompto let out a small sigh, before turning over on the stiff mattress of the cot.  He stared out at Gladiolus and Ignis who were passed out on the bunks next to them – Gladiolus sprawled out on the top bunk while Ignis lay neatly on his back, cane leaning next to the bed on the bottom bunk.

It had warmed Prompto’s heart seeing how happy all three of them had been to see him, and how they had taken his comments in stride instead of berating him for it.  Noctis, he could understand, even if deep down inside he had been worried a part of Noctis did hate him now.  Noctis was his best friend and supported him in everything.  Prompto had revealed all the sides of himself that he didn’t like, and his best friend had not only accepted them but often pointed out that those sides were actually good and something he admired in his friend.  Gladiolus and Ignis, on the other hand, often seemed annoyed by him.  They were definitely friends, especially with all they had endured on the road trip, but he hadn’t expected those two to care as much as they did when they reunited.  It felt nice that none of them questioned his background and just accepted him as the same young man they had started the journey with.

Prompto then rolled over again to face the other side, nearly falling out of the bunk when he found himself face to face with Noctis who was casually leaning over the side of the bunk above him and watching him quietly.  “Dude, you just scared the shit out of me,” Prompto whispered, clutching his chest where his heart was racing.

Noctis shrugged before pulling himself up and then soundlessly sliding down out of the bunk.  He motioned Prompto to follow him quietly to the far side of the barracks they were holed up in for the night so as to not bother Ignis and Gladiolus.  They had spent the past several hours worried sick about him after they got separated, and he knew between that and everyone’s mutual worry over Prompto they were exhausted and deserved a rest.  Noctis had dozed off for awhile, until Prompto’s tossing and turning had surprisingly woken him up.  Ever since they had reunited, he had been hyper-aware of his best friend and found himself observing the once cheerful blond closely. 

Prompto had obviously been through a lot and had cuts and bruises all over his body even though he had avoided talking about it.  Noctis couldn’t blame his friend and didn’t want to push him until he was ready to talk.  He also seemed much more distant, although that had been slowly happening during the trip regardless, especially after what happened in Altissia.  Prompto had always had that hidden, reserved side that only came out when he would stand with his arms crossed, staring into the distance when he thought the others weren’t looking, but now it seemed to have become the norm.  All of that, plus the knowledge of what Noctis had done even if by accident through Ardyn’s trickery, left the young king feeling incredibly guilty.  His best friend had suffered a lot in order to stand by his side, and still choose to remain there after all of that.  And Noctis had no idea how he could make it up to him.

So, he faced Prompto, blue eyes searching his freckled face now marred by small cuts, and he tried to come up with the right words to express how he felt.  Prompto stood patiently, leaning slightly against the wall with arms crossed, worrying unconsciously at his lip like he tended to do when anxious.  “Couldn’t sleep?” Noctis finally asked, internally berating himself since that’s not what he wanted to talk about.  Just like always, he struggled to come up with the right words.

“Nah, dude,” Prompto shrugged.  “Guess I just have a lot on my mind.”  He was then quiet after that for a few moments, and Noctis found himself internally stressing under the pressure of trying to articulate what he wanted to say.  He was relieved when Prompto started to speak again, catching onto the king’s struggle.  “It means a lot to me, you know,” he said, staring out at the rest of the room with a distant look in his indigo eyes.  He was avoiding seeing Noctis’s expression.  Noctis, meanwhile, stared at Prompto’s face with laser focus as he spoke.  “The fact that you and the guys just…accepted me.  Accepted this,” Prompto said, waving his wrist and its barcode in the air.  “I…wasn’t expecting that.”

Noctis gently reached out, placing featherlight fingers on Prompto’s wrist and causing him to flinch slightly.  He didn’t pull away, however, and instead returned his focus curiously to Noctis.  “There’s nothing to accept, Prompto,” Noctis said firmly.  “When we left for this journey you were my best friend.  And you’re still that same man.  Nothing’s changed about that.”  Noctis noticed tears well up in the corner of Prompto’s eyes, and how Prompto took a deep breath and tried his best to stifle them.  He let out a small sniff and attempted to pull his wrist back, but Noctis gripped it more firmly which surprised him.

“Noct, what…?” Prompto started to ask, but Noctis shook his head.

“I have something to say,” he said firmly, gazing into Prompto’s eyes.  Prompto didn’t look away this time, even though his expression was that same shy, unsure one that Noctis unfortunately saw cross his face far too often.  Noctis brushed his dark bangs out of his face impatiently before starting.  “I wanted to apologize, Prom,” he started.  Before Prompto could protest, Noctis barreled on.  “When I saw you go over the edge of that train and realized what I had done, a piece of me died in that moment,” he said, expression full of honesty tinged with regret.  “Out of everything – and I mean everything – I have experienced on this trip, that was by far my worst moment.”

Prompto sucked in his breath, eyes blinking rapidly in surprise.  “But, Noct…” he started to say softly, and to his surprise Noctis slid his hand down to take Prompto’s hand in his.  He then grabbed Prompto’s other hand as well when Prompto didn’t resist and shook his head. 

“I’m being honest Prompto. In that moment, I just couldn’t handle it anymore.  Everything I got through up until now, I managed with you by my side.  I just can’t…imagine not having you around.  And after experiencing that, I never want to again.”  Noctis’s eyes stared searchingly into his best friend’s, and he couldn’t help but smile in relief when a slight blush dusted his friend’s cheeks.  He had a feeling Prompto had caught on to the gist of what he was trying to convey. 

“Noct I…I’m the same way,” Prompto admitted.  “Without you around, I let myself get to a pretty dark place.  I was lucky to run into Aranea – she’s such a badass by the way – and she kind of helped me get out of it.  But,” Prompto’s shoulders slumped.  “There’s a reason why I need to remain at your side Noct.  She mentioned that you seemed pretty out of it without me but, to be honest, I didn’t believe that until just now.  I just couldn’t imagine you felt the same way I do.”  Prompto choked out the last part before pulling one hand away to covers his mouth, really feeling like he was about to cry again.  Just thinking about how lonely he had felt, stuck in that awful research facility and finally facing his true origins alone was making him feel sick.

To his surprise and relief, Noctis tugged Prompto forward, resting Prompto’s head on his shoulder and using his free hand to wrap an arm comfortingly around him.  He still held on firmly to the other hand however.  “I’m not going to let you get taken away again,” Noctis replied resolutely, although he sounded a little choked up as well.

Prompto chuckled lightly into his shoulder.  “I don’t doubt it, buddy,” he responded, voice slightly muffled.  Noctis waited a moment to give Prompto time to calm down, before pulling away slightly and unwrapping his arm from Prompto’s shoulder.  He then used his now free hand to gently caress Prompto’s face before lifting it slightly to face him again. 

He licked his lips nervously, noting how Prompto’s eyes seemed to follow the movement before saying softly, “I’ve got one more thing to say.”  He stared into Prompto’s eyes as he said it, and the blond stared back unflinchingly this time.

“Go on,” Prompto said, voice slightly hoarse with anticipation.

Noctis once again found himself tongue-tied and frowned, before determinedly leaning forward, tugging Prompto’s face slightly so he could meet his friend’s mouth at a better angle, and pressed his lips firmly against his.  He felt Prompto gasp slightly, feeling worried when he immediately clammed up and stiffened, which almost caused Noctis to pull away before even getting to register what it felt like to finally kiss the other young man.  To his relief, however, Prompto quickly relaxed, and tentatively used his free hand to run it through Noctis’s dark hair, causing a shiver to run up the king’s spine, until Prompto stopped and used their still clasped hands to pull Noctis closer.  He then adjusted the position of their lips so they met more firmly, wetting his own so they glided smoothly across each other. 

Prompto’s were slightly chapped because of what he had been through, but Noctis found that the rough sensation made his own lips tingle where they touched, and he realized that he didn’t mind it at all.  In fact, now he wanted to kiss all of the bad away that Prompto had been through while they were apart, and he pulled away after a few moments so they could both gasp for air.  Prompto seemed a bit disappointed, and tried to move in for another kiss, but Noctis stopped him to his confusion.  Before he could get upset, Noctis gazed directly into Prompto’s eyes, allowing the other man to see through his darkened expression all of his feelings that he had been holding back for quite awhile due to his own inability to express himself and his responsibility as the crown prince, and he sucked in a breath when Prompto met him squarely with his own.  His eyes were similarly dark and longing, only Noctis found he now understood a little what Prompto’s old quiet, distant gaze meant now that he had it locked onto his own. 

It startled him for a moment, but he then slowly grinned before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the cut on the bridge of Prompto’s nose, smiling again as he felt the other man melt against him, clutching at his jacket with his free hand.  Noctis gently ran his thumb along Prompto’s other hand before reaching up and kissing his temple which had a similar cut.  Prompto whimpered slightly as he did so, and Noctis tensed for a moment before Prompto said softly, “Don’t stop,” into his ear, causing Noctis to clench his jaw slightly at the way his best friend’s breathy voice made his toes curl and his stomach tighten.  He then chased after every cut or bruise that he could see on Prompto’s neck and on his arms and hands, saving his barcode for last which he placed a long kiss on while still gripping his hand, Prompto’s other hand buried in his hair again as he gazed fondly at him. 

Noctis then smiled at him again before lazily taking his lips one more time.  Prompto eagerly met him halfway, and although this time their eagerness made the kiss a little more awkward, they both fully enjoyed it and soon fell into a rhythm that just felt right to both of them.  When they finally pulled away, breath mixed in together and lips bruised as they sucked in much needed air, they smiled shyly at each other while Noctis held up their clasped hands to his chest.  “Good talk,” Prompto joked between catching his breath, and Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle lightly in a breathy way that both warmed Prompto’s heart and made his chest and throat tighten in response.  “We should probably get some sleep though.  We’ve got a long day ahead of us.  It isn’t easy, saving the world,” he grinned.

“I never thought I’d see the day that you’d be telling me to go to sleep,” Noctis scoffed with a teasing grin on his face and Prompto rolled his eyes.  Noctis looked at him shyly before asking softly, “Join me?”

Prompto blinked in surprise, a blush immediately forming on his cheeks again.  He glanced over at Ignis and Gladiolus who were thankfully still sleeping before looking at the bunk they had both been occupying.  “Noct, that bed can hardly fit both of us,” he said dubiously, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure Gladio and Iggy already know,” he said, cutting through Prompto’s anxiety.  “And I can guarantee at this point they don’t care,” he added, before squeezing Prompto’s hand.  “Please?  I want to make sure you actually get some sleep.  And it will help me too.”

Prompto sighed, before nodding.  “Fine.  I wasn’t kidding though – it’s going to be a tight fit,” he cautioned.  Noctis grinned at him and didn’t seem to care, tugging them both onto the bottom bunk where Prompto had been lying awake and pulling the slightly shorter man into his arms.  They both carefully positioned themselves until they were as comfortable as they were going to be, legs tangled together and Prompto snuggled firmly against Noctis’s chest.  To Prompto’s surprise, he found that positioned like this he was finally starting to grow sleepy, for he finally could allow himself to relax and feel safe.  “Good night, Noct,” he said sleepily, and his best friend nuzzled his face into his hair, placing a gentle kiss onto his neck with a satisfied sigh.

“Night, Prom,” he said sleepily, and Prompto smiled to himself.  It didn’t take much to get Noctis to fall back asleep.  Soon they both drifted off, their quiet breathing evening out as they fell into a deep sleep.  For this one night, they could both enjoy each other’s company and dream of a brighter future, even if the very next day they both had that dream torn away when they finally found the Crystal and Noctis was taken away, leaving nothing but darkness in his absence.  Prompto would grow to regret the things unsaid during those 10 years, as he waited impatiently for his best friend and king’s return, hoping to find a way to spare him from his destiny he had to face upon his return.  Their first kiss was thus bittersweet, and Prompto held onto hope that he could fix that with their next whenever Noctis returned.


	2. This is Why You're Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Promptis Week! The prompt choices are: Prince Prompto | high school shenanigans | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”
> 
> I went with the line and set this story during high school :)

It was Friday night and after they had wrapped up at school, Prompto had joined Noctis on his way back to his apartment, bag in tow and ready to spend the night.  Noctis didn’t have any princely duties to attend to that night, so they had plans to play video games, read comics, and snack all night long.  Ignis wouldn’t even be bothering them that evening, having decided to actually take time to himself for a change.  Prompto was initially worried that Ignis was annoyed he was going to be there, but Noctis assured him that Ignis liked Prompto, especially his compliments for his cooking, and merely was trying to be nice and give them time to hang out uninterrupted.  It didn’t stop Prompto from internally stressing about it though.

Both boys were sprawled out on the couch, Prompto curled up on the end while Noctis took up most of the space, phones out as they pulled up Kings Knight and got ready to do their daily collects and the weekend boss challenge.  Noctis had a pile of snacks and sweets spread out on the coffee table, and Prompto internally promised to clean up after them so Ignis didn’t have a heart attack the next time he swung by.  Noctis was notoriously messy.  As they silently played, messaging each other on their phones as they tapped on their screens for the game, Prompto found himself soon wrapped up in his thoughts, worries about not being good enough for the prince or whether or not Gladio or Ignis _really_ liked him running through his head.  He soon got so distracted that he stopped messaging Noctis back and then missed the start of a multiplayer battle they had just created a room to play, that is until his best friend nudged him with his foot to catch his attention. 

Prompto swore under his breath before furiously tapping on his screen to attack and moving his little thief character around, jumping over attacks sent his way and providing backup to Noctis who always liked to play as a knight.  He didn’t notice how Noctis kept glancing at him over his phone, eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to gauge Prompto’s mood.  Although the blond tended to act cheerful around him, Noctis was starting to catch on that he was sometimes hiding how he really felt.  He remembered seeing Prompto as a child and knew there was a more reserved, lonely side to his friend that he tried to keep from Noctis’s attention.  It had worked at first, before they really grew close and got to know each other, but they had gotten to the point where Noctis was starting to see through the cracks in his façade. 

So, once they finished the multiplayer fight, Noctis set his phone down before forcing himself to sit up, running his hand lazily through his hair while he gave Prompto a pointed look.  Prompto met his gaze with confused indigo eyes, also setting his phone down and sitting up with a stretch.  “What’s up dude?” he asked, reaching for a bag of chips from the table.

“I’m trying to figure out what’s got you all distracted,” Noctis replied nonchalantly.  Prompto paused, withdrawing his hand from the chip bag.

“What are you talking about, buddy?” he asked with a nervous chuckle, arms immediately crossing in front of him as he leaned back and began to nervously jiggle his leg.  Noctis noticed, glancing down before his eyes lifted to meet Prompto’s again.

“You stopped messaging me and you totally missed the start of our battle,” he pointed out slowly, trying to think of the best way to broach the topic.  Noctis wasn’t the best at these kind of talks, but he would certainly try for his best friend.  He leaned forward slightly.  “You’re doing that nervous jittery thing you do when you’re anxious about something but are trying to hide it.” 

Noctis’s blue eyes narrowed again into a piercing gaze, and Prompto’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he tried to think of what to say.  His ready denial died on his lips, and he let out a deep sigh before looking down, finally still for a moment.  Noctis patiently allowed Prompto to take his time.

“I just wish…I knew what makes you think I’m so special,” he mumbled, and Noctis’s brows furrowed.

“Come again?” he asked, trying to piece together what Prompto meant by that statement.

Bright red dusted Prompto’s freckled cheeks, and he bit his lip slightly.  “Uuuuh,” he started, looking nervous as he noticed the slightly annoyed look cross over his friend’s expression as he began to understand what Prompto meant.  “I guess I just wanna know…why me?  Out of anyone out there you could possibly be friends with.”

Prompto looked down nervously, uneven bangs falling into his face.  On weekends he sometimes gelled it up, but their school was pretty strict when it came to hairstyles so neither of them wore any product in it during the week.  Noctis actually kind of liked Prompto’s hair when it was like this, for it gave him a softer look that was more fitting to his personality.  “I dunno, Prom.  You were literally the only person who ever tried,” Noctis said, an irritated edge to his voice.  “Or I guess the only one who honestly tried without any ulterior motives.”

Prompto sucked in his breath at his tone, flinching slightly.  “So, if someone else…” he started to say hesitatingly, hating how his chest had tightened and he felt a deep ache start to spread from his chest to his throat, making it a bit hard to breathe.

Noctis made an annoyed grunt, cutting him off.  He also reached forward, lifting Prompto’s face in order to look him in the eyes.  “There’s no one else, Prompto,” Noctis said decisively, pulling his hand away now that he had his friend’s attention.  “No one else would have approached me like you did because there’s literally no one else like you.”  Noctis’s disgruntled expression had softened into something kinder as he spoke, trying to convey to Prompto what their friendship meant to him. 

Prompto’s eyebrows had furrowed, giving him a lost, helpless expression.  “But I’m just…me,” he replied weakly, lifting his shoulders up in a slight shrug.   

Noctis felt his chest tighten, unable to comprehend how his friend could possibly see himself in such a negative way when he was such a bright influence in his life.  ‘I’m so the wrong person for this,’ he realized, sitting back slightly.  He could barely get through a speech which was scripted and easy to prepare for, let alone convey actual real feelings.  Noctis ran a hand through his hair before returning his focus back to Prompto.  He was jiggling his foot again and trying not to look at Noctis, although the prince could see a slight change in his expression now.  He almost looked hopeful.  That cemented it. 

“I wouldn’t want another friend other than you,” Noctis explained after he had gathered his thoughts together.  “There’s no one else who’s as fun, who’s as willing to do dumb stuff like hang around and eat junk food with me.  Who just sees me as Noctis and not the crown prince or whatever.”  Noctis let out a breath.  Expressing himself was hard.  “Literally you’re the only one who does that, Prom.” 

He looked Prompto straight in the eyes, hoping that he could see the feelings he’d had roiling inside of him for awhile now.  “You don’t think any less of me for being me.  I don’t have anyone else like that in my life.  And you?  You’re just…”  Noctis sighed slightly, trying to come up with the right words.  “You’re literally the nicest guy I know.  And I have Ignis for a Chamberlain.  Like you help out everyone at school and are always volunteering for everything.  And once you decide to do something you really work hard and put an effort into it, even if you don’t always do it for things that you should like your grades…”

“Hey!” Prompto said, smiling slightly and punching Noctis lightly on the arm.  Noctis smirked in reply, glad that Prompto seemed to be cheering up finally.  They sat in silence after that for a few moments, staring at each other, Noctis with a warm and affectionate expression that he usually tried to hide behind his carefully blank mask, and Prompto unable to hide the awe and longing in his gaze for a change, but unaware it was plainly showing.  Noctis felt a slow smile quirk on his lips as he started to register it, and they both felt themselves gradually draw closer to each other without realizing it.  That is until Prompto surprised both of them by closing the gap and suddenly pressing his mouth onto Noctis’s.

He came in at a completely wrong angle and since neither of them were ready for it their noses bumped into each other, but Noctis was barely able to register a slight tingling sensation where their lips briefly met before Prompto suddenly pulled away with a wild look in his eyes.  Prompto touched his fingers to his lips, face completely pale and causing his freckles to stand out even more, before he started to jump up, clearly ready to flee.  Before he could escape, however, Noctis also leapt up and tackled him back onto the couch, pinning Prompto down and straddling his hips in his rush to detain him.

“Wait!” he said, arms on either side of his friend, breath slightly ragged as he spoke.  “Let’s just talk about this.”

“I don’t think you leave me much choice, buddy,” Prompto chuckled nervously, and Noctis blushed before apologetically sitting back so he wasn’t crowding his friend anymore.  He didn’t, however, move from his lap, and Prompto’s face was bright red as he adjusted slightly under Noctis, trying to get comfortable and to ignore how close they were.  “Are you going to move?” he finally asked, voice cracking slightly.

Noctis grinned while making himself comfortable, still straddling Prompto although without crowding his space.  “Not until we talk.  Gotta make sure you’re not going to run away on me.  You’re definitely a faster runner.”

“But you can warp!” Prompto whined, and Noctis snickered.  Prompto let out a sigh before running his hand through his hair, messing it up in a way Noctis found he really appreciated, which did not make the situation any easier.  “What is there to talk about?” he asked quietly.

“Whatever that was,” Noctis replied.  “Because…I wouldn’t mind if we did it again.”

Prompto looked up at Noctis in surprise, brows furrowed together and eyes wide and a little hopeful.  He was at a loss for words, and Noctis grinned before leaning closer.  “Although, I would prefer it if it was a little less sloppy this time,” he murmured in Prompto’s ear, and he felt heat immediately run through his veins at the slight gasp the blond made in response.

To Noctis’s pleasant surprise, Prompto immediately leaned forward and captured his lips again, this time without their noses bumping, and leaned back against the couch while tugging Noctis down with him.  Noctis met him eagerly, carefully bracing himself with one hand against the armrest while using the other to run his fingers through the soft blond locks he had been admiring earlier.  Prompto had both hands in Noctis’s hair, one to carefully cradle and position his head as they kissed and the other treading through the back of his hair, causing a shiver to run up Noctis’s spine.  “Prom,” he groaned against his mouth, his hot breath mixing with Prompto’s as he gasped for air.

“Noct,” Prompto replied, staring back at him with half-lidded eyes.  Prompto looked flushed and just as heated as Noctis felt.  He ran one hand along Noctis’s exposed collarbone, causing the dark haired prince to shudder as he closed his eyes at the touch.  He then leaned forward and was the one to capture Prompto’s lips this time, sucking at them slightly and causing Prompto to moan and tremble at the touch.  Noctis definitely liked that, and he grinned against his lips before wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and pressing down closer against him, causing slight friction as Prompto slid under his hips where Noctis was straddling him.

Prompto’s hands made their way to his hips, grabbing firmly to the small of his back and yanking slightly, causing Noctis to lean down flush against his chest.  Prompto pulled apart slightly so they could take a breath and wet his lips, and Noctis felt anticipation thrum through him at the sight.  They could feel each other’s heartbeats racing in unison, and they both were definitely starting to feel overheated.  Noctis threw off his jacket and leaned forward to begin unbuttoning Prompto’s, when his friend stopped him by placing his hand over his to stop him.

“Why are we stopping?” Noctis asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Maybe, we should take things slow,” Prompto replied, looking a bit unsure as he said it.

Noctis took in his expression and nodded before climbing off of him.  He sat down next to him though, closer than he would normally, and casually draped an arm over his shoulder.  “You got it, dude,” he replied.  “We’ll go as fast or slow as you need.”

“You’re not mad?” Prompto asked.

Noctis grinned.  “Mad?  I’m ecstatic.  I just made out with the hottest boy in school,” he teased.

Prompto scoffed.  “Dude, don’t you mean I just made out with the hottest guy in school?”

“No, pretty sure I did,” Noctis smirked, before leaning forward and placing a warm kiss against Prompto’s mouth.  He held it there for a moment before pulling away, opening his eyes to stare directly into Prompto’s.  “To sum up our earlier conversation.  You’re special because I say you are.  Got it?”

Prompto chuckled lightly before nodding.  “Whatever you say, dude.”

“I’m serious, Prom.  This is my serious face,” Noctis replied.  Prompto smiled softly at him, because Noctis was being honest.  That _was_ his serious face and he meant everything he said.  He didn’t say anything however, and just leaned comfortingly against his friend while Noctis pulled up something for them to watch on the TV.  They would discuss the change in their relationship later, but for now would enjoy the rest of their evening together.


	3. How Long Must We Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 for Promptis Week! The prompts are: mutual pining | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend | “I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.” I choose to write it centered around the line :)

Prompto was nervously pacing back and forth, ignoring the sighs and pointed looks Ignis kept giving him, still able to look in the right direction in spite of his scarred eyes, and ignoring the eye rolls and headshakes coming from Gladiolus’s direction.  They had all gotten a notification from Talcott that Noctis had finally returned and that he was bringing him back to Hammerhead from where he spotted him wandering dazedly at Galdin Quay.  Prompto, who was already in the area, had immediately made his way to Hammerhead, and somehow Ignis and Gladiolus had also been close enough by to make it there before Talcott arrived as well.  You’d think after waiting for 10 years that a few hours would be nothing, but Prompto found it unbearable and knew that Ignis and Gladio were also nervous with anticipation even if they didn’t show it.

Then Talcott’s truck pulled up, and Gladio and Prompto could barely make out the outline of Noctis in the vehicle.  Prompto immediately felt overly conscious about how he looked now.  His eyes always looked tired, he had facial hair on his chin that Ignis insisted he shave every time they met up, and he had more scars dotting his body than he had the last time he had seen Noctis in Gralea.  His hair was even a bit darker without the sun to naturally bleach it to its golden hue.  He found himself nervously stepping back as Ignis and Gladiolus pushed past him as Noctis stepped down from the truck, biting his lip nervously as his best friend and king came into view in the anti-daemon lights.  Noctis’s hair had grown out as well and he also had facial hair, although a lot of it was mostly stubble along his jaw.  Though he had been stuck in the Crystal all this time and had aged in a different way from the others, his expression still seemed more mature, which caused Prompto to feel even more uncertain as he studied his friend.  Noctis’s eyes met his, and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat.  He still looked gorgeous after all this time.

While Prompto looked like a garulet caught in headlights, Noctis stepped forward after greeting Ignis and Gladio and pulled Prompto into a warm hug.  “I missed you, buddy,” Noctis said with a grin, before pulling back to really look at him.  His face fell slightly as he noticed how tired Prompto’s face looked, in spite of how glad he was to finally see his friend again.

“I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream,” Prompto said mostly to himself, reaching out and gently touching Noctis’s jacket, still a remnant of his old Crownsguard uniform.  Ignis had brought a Kingly Raiment for Noctis to change into that he had held onto ever since the King disappeared, and the three of them even had special Kingsglaive outfits to change into, their Crownsguard fatigues having long since been worn out.

“Prompto, I’m right here,” Noctis replied, placing both hands on his shoulders. 

Prompto blinked out of his daze, before plastering his old grin on his face.  “Of course you are dude.  What is with that beard, anyway?  You look like an old man,” he quipped, before Noctis grinned.

“At least mine will grow.  Unlike that thing you have on your chin,” he teased.  His eyes then grew serious as he looked around the fenced in area around Cid’s garage, taking in how it had changed in the years he was missing.  He then turned to face Ignis and Gladiolus.  “It looks like we should catch up on what I’ve missed since I’ve been away,” he said.  “And…I have some things to discuss with you all.”

Gladiolus and Ignis also looked serious while Prompto’s face fell.  After Noctis had been sucked into the crystal, Ignis had revealed to him and Gladio the visions he had seen in Altissia, and the news had definitely dampened their spirits.  They had all waited faithfully for their king, but now that he was finally here they didn’t have long to celebrate since he would soon be permanently taken from the world.  They were pretty certain that’s what he wanted to talk to them about.

That night as they caught up in Takka’s Diner, telling Noctis some stories about what they had been up to while he was away and how the world had slowly fallen into chaos, Prompto couldn’t help but think about his feelings for his best friend and when he had first realized they were something more than just friendly.  It had been the moment Prompto found out about Noctis’s engagement.  He had immediately felt sick upon the announcement, hating himself because he knew how close Noctis was to Lunafreya and how important a peace treaty would be for Lucis, even though it ended up being a trick in the end.  It hadn’t taken him long after that to figure out why he was so upset.  He kept his feelings to himself all throughout the road trip, even after he had been saved from Zegnautus Keep, not wanting to burden his friend.  He had regretted it after Noctis disappeared, however. 

Ignis actually talked to him about it when they would occasionally meet up.  He had figured out Prompto’s feelings probably before Prompto even had, but hadn’t said anything until Noctis was gone, feeling like encouraging anything when Noctis was supposed to marry another would hurt both of them.  Now that things had changed, Ignis urged him to let Noctis know how he felt when he returned so he could have that closure before they lost him for good.  But, Prompto had already decided to keep his feelings to himself, not wanting to make things awkward in the short time they had remaining.  Well, more awkward than they already where.  It was hard when the three of them had such different experiences than Noctis had.  They had 10 years of time where they had suffered while waiting for his return, which had changed things in their dynamic, while Noctis still viewed things as if they had just been at the Keep yesterday.  He even tried to pull Prompto aside to fully apologize for knocking him off the train, but Prompto shrugged and said it was too long ago now to really worry about it.

Noctis set up for them to have one last camping trip at the haven closest to Insomnia, using that time to let the other three know how much their brotherhood and friendship meant to him, and causing all of them to be pretty emotional at the end of their discussion.  Ignis once again pulled Prompto aside to persuade him to talk to Noctis, even getting Gladiolus involved which surprised Prompto because he hadn’t been aware the big guy had figured it out as well.  But, Prompto still refused, smiling sadly at his friends as he pointed out how there wasn’t a point to confessing.  Noctis’s heartfelt talk with them had done wonders for the severed bonds of their friendship, and Prompto didn’t want to ruin it now so close to the end.

However, when dawn returned to Eos and Noctis’s friends and retinue walked up the steps of the Citadel to recover the body of their king, they were surprised to find an exhausted but very much alive Noctis sitting on the throne.  “Noct!” Gladio shouted in surprise, rushing forward with Ignis close at his heels.  They both threw their arms around their king, laughing with tears in their eyes as Noctis gingerly returned the motion.

“How on Eos…?” Ignis began to ask.

Noctis shook his head.  “It’s something that the Astrals decided to do,” he explained.  “But after this there will be no more chances.  With the Crystal’s powers used up to defeat Ardyn, I no longer have any magic.  That means no more potions or elixers either.”

He then glanced over at Prompto, who was still rooted in front of the entrance to the throne room.  Gladio grinned and stepped back, before carefully tugging Ignis back who seemed to read the atmosphere as well.  Noctis beckoned Prompto forward, and when Prompto still seemed unable to move he said, “Normally I would warp to you, but I can’t do that anymore and I’m so tired, Prom.”

Prompto sniffled slightly before rushing forward, throwing his arms around his friend who held him back.  “Noctis,” Prompto gasped, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder, and Noctis smiled as he placed a comforting hand on the back of Prompto’s head. 

“Has light returned outside?” he asked softly, and Prompto nodded in reply.

“You did it, Noct,” he said.

“We did it,” Noctis gently corrected.  Gladio waved to catch Noctis’s attention, before motioning toward the door, and Noctis nodded to give him permission. 

Gladio gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, ‘Good luck,’ before he and Ignis made their way back outside to wait for their two friends.  Noctis then began to gently run his hand through Prompto’s hair, causing him to stiffen and pull away.  The dark haired man pouted at him, suddenly reminding Prompto of his 20-year-old self which warmed his heart.

“Don’t you have something you want to say to me?” Noctis asked.  Prompto immediately feigned confusion.

“I’m not sure what you mean, dude,” he said, while standing up and crossing his arms.

“What I mean is the fact we’ve both been in love with each other this whole time and won’t talk about it,” Noctis said.  “I think we’ve run out of excuses not to talk about it, Prom.”

Prompto sucked in his breath.  “What?” he asked dumbly, as Noctis pressed on.

“I knew you wanted to talk to me about it.  I could tell by those looks you kept shooting me.  But I overheard you tell Gladio and Iggy that you didn’t want to tell me about it since I was…well you know.  And I wanted to respect your decision,” Noctis replied.  “But there’s no reason not to say anything now.”

“You heard that?” Prompto squeaked.

“Yeah, I mean you tried to be discreet but let’s be real.  There’s not a lot of space at the Haven,” Noctis shrugged.  “How long?”

Prompto sighed.  “Ignis has me convinced it was longer, but the day I found out about your engagement I knew for sure,” he admitted, looking a bit guilty.  “You?”

Noctis thought for a moment.  “I think I was still in denial then, to be honest.  I tried to focus on the engagement and everything else.  But the moment I pushed you off the train…”  Noctis eyes were pained as he met Prompto’s gaze.  “I couldn’t deny it anymore after that.  But before I could do anything…”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed.  “I regretted not saying anything before that too.  Then Ignis told us about his visions and I just figured it wasn’t meant to be.”

Noctis smiled and reached his arms out, and Prompto sat on his lap before melting into his embrace.  “We’ve got nothing stopping us now,” Noctis said softly, and Prompto grinned.

“Yeah, we’ve got all the time we want finally, huh,” he replied.  He then pressed a chaste kiss against Noctis’s lips before standing up and turning around, kneeling down with his back turned.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked incredulously.

“You’re worn out, right?” Prompto asked, turning his head to glance at him.  “Hop on.”

“I am not…” Noctis started to argue, but Prompto shook his head.

“Dude, you just almost died.  If you don’t let me give you a piggyback, I will carry you bridal style out that door.  See how Gladio will react to that.”

Noctis’s face blanched at the thought and he let out a dramatic sigh before climbing gingerly onto his friend’s back.  Prompto grinned before carefully standing up, gripping Noctis securely on his back.  Noctis wrapped his arms around his shoulders, still a bit uncertain.  “You’re the worst,” he grumbled.

“I’m your worst now,” Prompto replied in a sing-song voice and Noctis grinned.  In the soft morning light streaming in from the windows, Prompto’s face was beginning to look a little less tired and take on some of his carefree charm he used to have.  Noctis liked that, and he looked forward to facing the unknown future with his friends and his love by his side.  Even if one of them immediately snickered once they left the throne room and the other made an offhand comment on how long it took for them to confess.  As the four of them headed out to the steps of the Citadel where Talcott would be waiting to take them back to Hammerhead, Noctis tiredly rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder, finally feeling at peace.  Prompto smiled as he carried him, glad to finally have that confession off his chest.  He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life by Noctis’s side.


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Promptis Week~ The prompts are: hurt/comfort | Prompto joining the Crownsguard | “Please don’t leave me.” I choose to use the "Please don't leave me" line coupled with Noctis inviting Prompto to join the Crownsguard~

Prompto and Noctis had finally made it to graduation.  They had somehow managed to sit through the graduation ceremony without falling asleep – a miracle if Prompto ever saw one on Noctis’s part – and were now at the after party the King of Lucis was throwing for his son.  Their whole class was invited and pretty much everyone had shown up to get a chance to see the Citadel.  Most of the Crownsguard was on duty that night as well to ensure nobody got out of hand.  They didn’t seem to mind though since they got to partake in the food and dessert set out for the excited students. 

Prompto and Noctis had stayed close to each other all night which hadn’t surprised anyone; the whole school knew that Prompto Argentum was the crown prince’s best friend, even if not all of them understood their friendship.  He was a nice enough kid though and was friendly toward everyone, so Prompto had surprisingly not gotten a lot of negativity about his closeness to Noctis.  The prince had always worried about that, but he was relieved that Prompto’s outwardly positive attitude had won most people in their class over.

Today should have been a great day for Prompto.  His parents had actually managed to make it to the graduation and had given him flowers and a new camera when they met up afterward.  It was a very thoughtful gift, and Prompto had broken it in by immediately having Ignis take a photo of him and his parents on it.  The Chamberlain had been happy to oblige and Prompto had been glad that it had come out pretty decently, even with the terrible indoor lighting in the stadium where the ceremony was held.  His parents then had to leave for home since they both had to travel for work pretty early in the morning, but that was ok since Prompto had been invited to stay at the Citadel that night after the party was over.  Noctis still had his apartment, of course, but had decided to stay in his old room since they would probably end up all staying up late at the party.  And before that he and Noctis were treated to dinner at their favorite diner by Ignis and Gladiolus who also surprised them with gifts.  Ignis had gotten Noctis a nice watch and Prompto a lens to go with the camera his parents had gotten him (figures Ignis had helped them pick it out), while Gladio had gotten Noctis a brand new set of high quality lures and Prompto some new top of the line running shoes since his old ones had been wearing out.

In spite of all of that, Prompto was struggling to enjoy himself, and had been unnaturally quiet all night as he followed Noctis around.  Noctis had of course noticed pretty quickly, but he knew that Prompto wouldn’t talk to him about it surrounded by all of their classmates and chaperones, and also knew that he had to stay at the party for a certain amount of time in order to remain polite.  He sent Ignis a text at one point asking him what that appropriate cut-off was, and Ignis sent him a text back when he finally deemed it appropriate for Noctis to leave without anyone getting offended.  As soon as he got the text message, Noctis immediately dragged Prompto off.  Prompto gave a half-hearted protest at first, worried that Noctis would miss out by leaving the party early, but the prince ignored his friend.  Once they got to his room and he was able to shut the door, Noctis turned to face Prompto, hands on his hips as he stared him down.  Prompto blinked at him uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot as he waited.  Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Soooo, why did you suddenly drag me here?” he asked.  “What’s up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Noctis frowned.  “Something’s been bothering you all evening, and I want you to tell me what it is.”

Prompto opened and shut his mouth a few times, obviously trying to come up with the right words.  Finally, he plopped down on the couch in Noctis’s sitting room, covering his face with his hands as he sat hunched over.  Noctis sat next to him carefully, hand hovering over Prompto’s back in uncertainty.  “Prom…?” he started to ask, and Prompto let out a long sigh.

He then lifted his face to look at Noctis and said, “Please don’t leave me,” in a broken voice.

Noctis’s eyes widened.  “What?  Why would I leave you?” he asked, placing one hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“You’re about to have to start doing more prince stuff, right?  I know that now that you’ve graduated you’re about to be super busy and that you have to start getting ready for your coming of age ceremony and taking on more responsibility.  I’m just…I’m afraid Noct.  That you’ll get so busy and leave me behind.”  Prompto bit his lip and looked down, and Noctis realized that his friend had probably been stressing about this for a long time.  He didn’t know what to say, because honestly Prompto was right to be concerned.  Noctis knew he would never leave Prompto behind and always manage to find some time for him, but it was definitely going to start getting much more limited in the days ahead.  There was one thing that Noctis had always thought about asking Prompto once they became friends, since he knew that eventually things would end up here, but he had to make sure of something first before he did.

“So,” he said slowly, catching Prompto’s attention.  “Now that we’ve graduated, do you know what you want to do next?”  He stared directly at Prompto, wanting to capture every expression.  He had to be certain before broaching the topic.

Prompto shrugged.  “Not really dude.  I mean, I guess I can try to go to college, but that would mean spending less time with you.  I can get a job but I don’t really have anything that I want to do.  I mean I like photography but how likely am I to make a career with that?”  Prompto sighed.  “I’ve honestly felt pretty lost when it comes to that stuff.  The guidance counselor hated me because I was no help during our sessions.  And my parents are so busy it’s not like I can turn to them for advice.  I honestly almost went to Iggy about it but didn’t want to bug him.”

Noctis nodded to himself, before letting out a sigh.  Prompto was now the one curiously watching him, for he could tell that Noctis had been setting him up to say something.  “What about…the Crownsguard?” he finally asked.

“What about the Crownsguard?” Prompto asked, looking confused.

Noctis was obviously having difficulty figuring out the right words and Prompto watched him struggle for several moments until he finally burst out with, “Why don’t you join my Crownsguard?” while looking uncomfortable for asking it of his best friend.

Prompto stared at him in stunned silence for a moment.  “I mean, if you end up not figuring out something that you want to do,” Noctis added.  “I just…I don’t want you to feel obligated.  And I didn’t want to ask earlier because I didn’t want you to end up living your life for me, especially if you had your own dream, you know?”  He looked at Prompto, desperately hoping that he understood Noctis’s intentions and didn’t take it the wrong way.  “I mean…I would be honored.  To have you join.  And then you wouldn’t have to worry about not seeing me.”

Prompto was silent for a moment as he processed Noctis’s offer.  “You’d really trust me with your life?” he asked incredulously.  “I don’t even know how to fight!”

“As much as I would Iggy or Gladio,” Noctis replied seriously.  “With you, I’d always know you had my back.  Without a doubt.  As for the fighting, you’d go through training of course.  It’s super hard – you know Cor doesn’t mess around.  And you’re athletic so I know you’ll be able to handle it.  Plus, I’ve seen your accuracy when we were messing around in the training hall; I think you’d surprise yourself.”

Prompto thought it over for several moments, but before he could say anything Noctis gently added, “I don’t want you to make a decision right now, Prom.  I’ve got the summer before things really ramp up for me, so there’s still time.  I want you to figure out if there’s anything you want to do first.  I happen to really like your photos and I at least think you’ve got a career there if you choose to do it.  If not, you can be my official photographer in the Crownsguard.”  Noctis smiled gently at his friend, who smiled back in return, looking relieved now that he at least knew he had some options.  “You know, I’ve never told you this, but you’re literally the only person I’ve gotten to choose for myself,” Noctis added shyly.  “I don’t want to be separated from you either.”

Prompto blushed at his comment, before awkwardly running his hand through his hair.  “Well then, if I join, I guess I’ll be the Crownsguard you chose for yourself then,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Noctis punched him on arm, but he gave him a wide smile in return.  “Hey, joining the Crownsguard is nothing to joke about.  I just told you how hard the training is, didn’t I?  You can’t live a life for yourself either.”

Prompto looked away, staring across the room so he wouldn’t meet Noctis’s gaze.  “If I get to stay by your side?  Then it’s totally worth it,” he said, almost to himself.  Now it was Noctis’s turn to blush, and he nervously brushed his fingers on his dress pants he was still wearing from graduation earlier.

“How about we change into our pjs and pop on a game?” Noctis asked, feeling exposed and suddenly wanting to change topics for now.  They would have plenty of time to discuss the Crownsguard as an option for Prompto and for his friend to figure out if there was anything else he wanted to do more.

“Heck yeah!  Let me grab my bag from the guest room,” Prompto said, dashing out of the room and to the one next door.  He had visited the Citadel before but this was his first time staying over since they were often at Noctis’s apartment instead.  Noctis had thought ahead of time and brought his gaming console and a few of their favorite games with him to ensure they would have something to do after the party.  They were soon dressed more comfortably and curled up next to each other on the couch, jabbing insults at each other as they played their favorite fighting game.  They would worry about the future later and just enjoy their time together for now.


	5. Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Promptis week! The prompts today are: marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.” I choose to write the story based around the idea of having each other's backs :)

When Prompto decided he was going to try to become friends with the Prince of Lucis, he started off the interaction with a slap on the back.  He kind of interpreted it as a way to let him know, ‘Hey, I’ve got your back,’ and once he joined Noctis’s Crownsguard, he finally said as much to Noctis directly.

“Dude, you know that I’ve always got your back, right?” he had said, and Noctis had grinned in reply.  So, in Prompto’s mind, their relationship was clearly established.  He was his best friend and a member of his Crownsguard; thus, he’d always look out for the now king and stay by his side.  However, during their journey together on the road trip, he began to realize he may need to re-evaluate his views. 

It all started the first time he suffered from a status effect while fighting a beast.  They were fighting those annoying wasps that he hated so much, and his head had started to feel fuzzy which made it hard to concentrate on the fight.  He normally had sharp eyesight and accurate shots, and now he was almost afraid to fire and possibly hit one of his friends instead.  The moment passed suddenly when he felt a friendly hand on his back and the effects of the remedy that had been used to take away his confusion.  He had turned his head and met Noctis’s worried eyes.  Noctis grinned once he realized Prompto’s gaze was clear again, and he had immediately warped away to slice at the wasp that had infected him.

As they continued on their journey, that began to happen more and more often.  Whenever Prompto fell, succumbed to a status effect, or sustained an injury, it was usually Noctis that came to his aid.  Prompto, of course, continued to do the same for Noctis, but with Gladio and Ignis also looking out for their king it didn’t stand out as much as Noctis taking care of him.  Prompto didn’t really understand it, because it was his job to protect his king, not the other way around.  He tried to play off his anxiety playfully, joking once, “So this is how it feels to be rescued by a prince?”

Noctis had rolled his eyes and quipped, “Go back to sleeping, beauty,” before smirking and motioning Prompto to join him for a link-strike.  He and Noctis fought well together, often performing linked moves and slapping hands in excitement when their attacks went well, which also was causing Prompto to re-consider his views on their relationship.  And he couldn’t help but notice how Noctis looking out for him, always appearing concerned and rushing to his side, was starting to awaken the feelings for his friend he had been gamely trying to tamper down once his engagement to Lunafreya had been announced.

‘Dammit,’ Prompto sighed, as he felt himself get distracted yet again by a flashy move Noctis made in battle.  Now that his feelings were creeping up again, he found it harder to concentrate lately.  The four of them were engaged with some daemons, including a Ronin, and Prompto knew he had to stay on top of things.  The Ronin was notorious for its instant kill move, and Prompto did _not_ want to get hit by it; even after a phoenix down it still hurt for awhile.

So, Prompto centered his focus and jumped back into the fray, forcing himself to pay attention and helping knock out some of the imps that were running around and being a nuisance.  He was so focused, in fact, that he noticed when the Ronin began preparing for that dark move that often resulted in Instant Death.  And noticed that Noctis was standing directly in front of it with his back turned, distracted by two imps that he was currently engaged with.  Prompto immediately began sprinting forward, heart pounding as he saw the Ronin preparing its lunge attack, jumping in the way and calling out Noctis’s name just in time to be impaled by it instead.  Prompto felt his breath knock out of his chest by the impact, a sharp pain tearing through his chest where the sword swiftly cut through, before things immediately faded to black as they had done several times before.

When he finally woke up again, gasping for breath, he saw Noctis kneeling over him with a frantic expression on his face, only soothed once he saw Prompto give him a tired smile.  “You idiot,” Noctis frowned, punching his fist against the ground.  “Do you know how worried I was?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said softly, thinking back to all the other times Noctis had fixed him with the same scared or worried look.  “I think I’m starting to at least.”

Noctis brows furrowed and he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  Prompto interrupted him, however, by gingerly sitting up, hand over the healed area where he had been impaled by the Ronin’s sword.  Sure enough, it still hurt even after he had been healed by magic.  “There is one thing I know, though,” Prompto said, shooting Noctis a warm grin.  “You’ll always have _my_ back.  So, no matter what happens, I’ll end up alright in the end.”

Noctis locked eyes with Prompto, and he saw something hidden in his friend’s dark blue eyes that caused his stomach to squirm with something akin to hope for a moment.  Noctis then sighed before reaching forward and pulling Prompto into a hug, relaxing when his best friend hugged him back.  “Yeah, I’ve always got your back,” Noctis agreed.  “Took you long enough to figure that out.”

Prompto chuckled, then noticed Gladio and Ignis watching them from across the cave.  Gladio had a smirk and Ignis looked like he was stuck between looking pleased or attempting to judge them.  Prompto winced before pulling back.  Now was not exactly a good time to try to get his feelings off his chest, after all.  So instead, he stood up and offered his hand to Noctis, who grinned before taking it and allowing Prompto to help him up.  “Ready to go?” Noctis asked Ignis and Gladio, who both shook their heads.

“We were waiting on you and lover boy over there, princess,” Gladio smirked, and Prompto squeaked in indignation.

“Lover boy?!” he complained, and Gladio began laughing while Noctis rolled his eyes.

“You’d think he’d feel a little affronted by the fact you continue to call your king, princess,” Noctis grumbled.  They then fell into good natured bickering as they continued through the Grotto, leaving things for now even if Noctis and Prompto walked a little closer together after that.


	6. The Mark of True Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Promptis Week! So this prompt is literally the one I was most excited to write. The choices are: soulmate au (matching marks) | Noctis spoiling Prompto | “I thought you were dead.” I chose to write the Soulmate AU because that is probably my favorite fanfic trope ^^ Hopefully everyone else enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

It was Prompto’s 16th birthday.  The day his Soulmate mark was due to show up and seal his romantic fate forever.  Which, if he was honest, wasn’t entirely true.  There was all of Eos to consider, and a lot of people never found the person matching their mark; thus, most people dated around and got married without ever meeting the person they were meant to be with. 

Prompto also figured his chances were lower than most since he knew he was adopted and not originally from Lucis.  The reason he knew was on his citizen’s card his registration number contained a sequence of numbers only used for refugees who had gained citizenship.  Plus, he didn’t look like most Lucians, who often had darker hair and tanned easier due to the warmer climate.  His blond hair, pale skin, and freckles definitely fit somewhere of a more northern region.  He had always suspected Niflheim or Tenebrae, but he was too scared to admit the former to himself.

He was spending yet another birthday alone in his house.  His adopted parents, forever busy with work, had left him a cake and gifts for him to open once he got home from school.  He had never been close to anyone from any of his classes until he became friends with Noctis last year, and he hadn’t told Noctis his birthday so he knew the Prince of Lucis didn’t know.  Which, Prompto figured was better because he knew Noctis and his shield Gladiolus would have been badgering him to see his Soulmate mark, and he wanted to keep it private for now. 

Noctis had gotten his already, having turned 16 two months ago.  His mark had, of course, been shared in the media since it was more important that the crown prince find his soulmate so things could be negotiated over it.  Royalty often had to marry for political reasons, but there were always loopholes set in place to ensure their relationship with their soulmate was also protected.  Plus, he had excitedly shown it to Prompto during their private birthday celebration the day after Noctis’s official one – a long and rather boring banquet that he had complained about over their pizza, cake, and gaming session.

Prompto smiled fondly as he remembered that night and all of the things Noctis had confessed to him in his excitement. As he reminisced, he ate a slice of his birthday cake, having already opened his presents which were some games he had asked for and a new bag for his camera.  Noctis was surprisingly excited at the thought of meeting his soulmate, and he had actively been keeping an eye out for the marks of those around them.  It had surprised Prompto initially, until he realized that for Noctis, his soulmate would be someone that would accept him for who he was, without any political or selfish motivations at play.  He always would add, “Just like you, Prom,” with a fond smile that caused Prompto to flush and feel self-conscious afterward.

Prompto, on the other hand, almost wished he didn’t have to see his.  He doubted he’d be able to find the person anyway, and he figured that once the mark appeared, it would only lead to disappointment.  That’s partially why he hadn’t wanted Noctis to know about it.  His friend was so excited, and he knew it would crush the dark haired boy to see that Prompto didn’t feel the same way.  Finally, after waiting nervously all day, Prompto felt that tell-tale sign that his mark was appearing.  Everyone said it was a light burning sensation and that it just showed up afterward, and sure enough he began to feel a slight pain on his wrist. 

They could show up on different places – Gladio’s was on his back, showing up over his tattoo since the marks couldn’t be covered.  His was shaped like a flower, which felt fitting based on his name.  Ignis’s was located on his collarbone, but he always wore collared shirts and buttoned them up to cover it.  Noctis’s, meanwhile, was on his wrist and was shaped like carbuncle.  Prompto smiled fondly at that, because he knew Noctis had a stuffed carbuncle in his room from childhood and how fitting that was for the prince.

He then let out a sigh, for he knew he couldn’t avoid his fate any longer, and he glanced down at his wrist where the burning sensation had occurred minutes earlier.  His veins turned to ice and he immediately choked on his breath as he spotted the carbuncle clearly outlined on his skin.  It looked identical to Noctis’s.  His heart pounded in his chest as he rubbed his thumb over it, wondering if maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.  To his dismay, it really was the carbuncle and a true soulmate mark, for he could feel the slight hint of magic thrumming through it.  Soulmate marks were ordained by the Astrals, which is why it was impossible to fake one; no tattoo could ever contain the magic that the real marks had.  “Shit,” Prompto said under his breath, not able to believe what he saw.  His soulmate was his best friend, who he admittedly probably had a crush on.  The Crown Prince of Lucis a soulmate to him with dubious origins and a commoner background.  And a boy to boot. 

Prompto frowned and let out a deep breath before going to his room and rummaging through his drawer until he found an old leather bracelet he used to wear back when it was fashionable in middle school.  He slipped it onto his wrist, deciding he would hide the truth for now.  He could only imagine such a revelation ruining his friendship with Noctis or disappointing the boy who was looking forward so much to meeting his soulmate.  What would he think if it was just Prompto, his schoolboy buddy?  It was definitely better to hide it. 

In the days that followed, he tried to act like his normal cheerful self around his friend, who had questioned him on the bracelet curiously before accepting his comment that his parents got it for him and he felt obligated to wear it to avoid hurting their feelings.  He was half telling the truth, for they had gotten it for him when he was younger and asked for it back when it was a fad.  Noctis continued to hopefully look for his soulmate, often holding conversations with Prompto wondering if they were older than him and just had somehow missed his mark in the news, or younger than him and hadn’t gotten theirs yet.  Every time the topic came up, Prompto felt incredibly guilty, but he did his best to remain engaged and assuage his friend’s worries. 

Eventually, during a break in class, Noctis finally asked Prompto about his own soulmate mark, figuring that by now Prompto would have had to have turned 16.  “When was your birthday?” Noctis asked curiously.  “I just realized that you never told me when it was.”

“Ah, back in October,” Prompto had replied nervously, fiddling with his bracelet.  Noctis’s eyes glanced down at his bracelet, before he looked back at Prompto with a slightly accusing glare.

“And you didn’t tell me?” he asked.  “I could have gotten you something, dude.”

Prompto shrugged, obviously looking a bit anxious.  “I didn’t want to bother you,” he mumbled, and Noctis sighed.

“Prom, you never bother me,” he said, looking annoyed.  “So, where did you get your mark?”

Prompto froze, and he looked so alarmed by the question that Noctis immediately backed off.  “I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to talk about it.  I know Iggy is pretty quiet about his too,” Noctis said.  “But, you know you can tell me anything, Prom.”

Prompto nodded silently, hiding his hands in his lap below his desk, and he quickly changed the topic.  Shortly after that, Prompto got a package in the mail that he opened to reveal a giant chocobo plush, and he smiled knowing exactly who it was from.  He took a selfie with it and sent it to Noctis, telling him thanks and letting him know that he loved it.  Noctis sent back a proud grin emoji, causing Prompto to roll his eyes.  Prompto felt a little less anxious, now that he didn’t have to hide the fact he had gotten his soulmate mark from Noctis, but he still couldn’t help but feel worried about his friend finding out and how he’d react.  Noctis would definitely know he was hiding it from him.

Not too long after that, it was winter break, and Prompto was invited to stay over at the prince’s apartment for the holidays.  He knew that Prompto’s parents would be busy, and while he had to do a few things to honor Shiva even his load was lightened during this time of year.  So, he figured it was better Prompto spend it with friends than all alone at his parent’s house.  At first things went great.  Prompto had the couch to himself in the living room which pulled out into a fold out bed but was honestly comfortable enough to crash on as is.  He and Noctis got to stay up late playing video games and eating junk food, occasionally joined by Gladio with Ignis popping up throughout the day to ensure they ate at least one decent meal.  And they would sometimes go outside and explore the city, Prompto with his camera to take pictures while Noctis gamely kept him company.  They would stop by their favorite arcade, or grab a drink at the local coffee shop, or sometimes hang out at their favorite diner and play some pinball.  Prompto thought that he would finally end a year on a high note for a change, until it all came crashing down.

He and Noctis got into a playfight in the middle of a Mario Kart race, both of them trying to knock the controller out of the other’s hands so they could win.  They had been pretty evenly matched throughout their session and wanted to determine once and for all who the best player was…by cheating.  In the middle of their scuffle, however, Prompto’s wrist band slid up just enough for Noctis to see part of his mark, causing him to immediately stop and grab his wrist in order to pull it off.  Prompto gasped and yanked his hand away, hugging it to his chest, but he could see by the shocked look in Noctis’s eyes that it was too late.  He had seen it.  He knew.

Noctis was quiet for a few moments while Prompto stared anxiously at him, before Noctis turned his head to look at his best friend.  Prompto’s heart plummeted by the crushed expression in his eyes.  “Why?” he asked, and Prompto bit his lip.

“I…” he started shakily, not knowing what to say.

“Did you think it was funny, hiding this from me the whole time?” Noctis asked.  “Did you get some kind of thrill hearing me say how badly I wanted to meet my soulmate while knowing it was you the whole time?”

Prompto held back tears in his eyes, gasping to take a breath through his tightened throat.  He shook his head.  “No, I…” he chocked out, and Noctis glared at him, clearly hurt and betrayed.

“I thought you were different, Prom,” he said, looking defeated, and Prompto let out a shaky breath, feeling the tears start to fall and rubbing irritably at his eyes.

“Noct, I’m sorry,” he said desperately.  “I thought…I knew this would happen if you found out…and…”

Noctis looked away, and Prompto could tell that his words fell on deaf ears.  Whenever the prince got mad like this he would grow stubborn and be unwilling to listen.  So, Prompto did the only thing he could think of and picked up his half-packed bag before rushing out the door.  As he dashed down the steps and outside, his heart pounded in his chest to the rhythm of his feet, and he zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder as he ran.  He had known if Noctis found out it would ruin things for them.  Now the one friendship he had ever had and cherished was ruined forever, and he only had himself to blame.  He irritably rubbed at his soulmate mark again, tears running down his face, heedless of how dangerous it was to head all the way to his house from Noctis’s apartment at night.  He was going to be alone yet again, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Prompto barely remembered finally getting home, eventually having to slow down and walk after his initial adrenaline had worn off.  He was glad that they still had a week left of winter break, which meant he’d have time to prepare to face Noctis in school again and how much it would hurt to be ignored by him.  Prompto let out a sigh before flopping on his bed and tossing his bag across the room.  He figured he’d never see the stuff he left at Noctis’s apartment again, but what did it matter?  He was glad for a change that his parents weren’t home like usual, so they couldn’t come and check on him in concern.  He wanted to be alone this time, and he felt like he deserved it.

The next morning Prompto woke up late, rare for the boy that usually got up early to run.  He blearily grabbed his phone to check the time, frowning when he saw how late it was and realized that it was almost out of battery.  He also, unsurprisingly, had no messages from Noctis.  ‘Figures,’ he thought, before plugging his phone in and forcing himself out of bed.  He then spotted the giant chocobo plush that he kept in a corner of his room and felt tears threaten to spring to his eyes again.  He quickly picked it up and shoved it into his closet before heading to the shower.  After he finished showering and brushing his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror, realizing that he still looked like crap.  His eyes were puffy from crying, and he had deep circles from his unrestful sleep.

Prompto sighed, before going to change into his running clothes, checking his phone again to see if it had enough charge to play his music as he ran.  He was surprised to see a text from Ignis, asking if he was alright and angry that Noctis had let him walk home on his own last night.  Ignis also asked if he wanted to talk, and Prompto sighed before closing the message.  Ignis was Noctis’s advisor and would definitely put the prince first; it wasn’t like he was really Prompto’s friend.  It was nice that he seemed genuinely worried, but going to Ignis wasn’t going to change things.  Prompto instead pulled up one of his happy music playlists that he’d always put on when he was feeling down and headed outside for his run. 

When he got back, he groaned upon realizing that the house was out of food, damning his luck.  Of course with him planning on staying at Noctis’s all week and his parents out of town half the time, no one had bought groceries recently.  Prompto rested his head against the refrigerator, trying to decide if he would be good and try to buy something to make, or bad and get something fast and unhealthy for him.  10 minutes later he found himself at the fast food place he used to frequent a lot as a child, downing his favorite meal and trying not to think about the amount of calories he was consuming.

He then headed back to take another shower, before trying to figure out what to do with his day.  He really didn’t want to sit alone in the house all day, and he just realized along with some of his clothes and traveling toiletries he had actually left a few games at Noctis’s as well.  So, it wasn’t like gaming was an option either.  So, Prompto decided he would go ahead and pick up some groceries, bringing along his camera so he could try to take some pictures in order to cheer himself up along the way.  Photography had always been his go to in order to curb his loneliness growing up, so it was a familiar comfort.  By the time he finished taking pictures and grabbed his groceries to bring home, it was starting to get late, and when he got back and put the food away he went straight into throwing something together for dinner. 

He wound up making stir fry and curiously checked his phone while he ate.  There were more messages from Ignis, asking if he was alright since he hadn’t replied, and then one from Gladiolus which really surprised him.  Along with checking to see if he was ok, he wrote that although Noctis was being a little shit, he was obviously worried about him even if he was too proud to admit it.  Prompt frowned before setting his phone down again.  They could see he was reading their messages, so he figured they realized he was fine.  There was no way he was going to say something to that, though, because he knew Gladiolus was wrong.  Noctis hated him, there was no doubt about it.

Thus, Prompto ate his dinner before going upstairs and uploading his photos to his computer, editing the best ones before posting them on his social media.  He did have some people online who seemed to like his stuff, and he took some small joy in the fact that he got some likes and comments shortly after posting them.  That is, until he saw Ignis like a photo and immediately closed his laptop shut before climbing into bed and turning over onto his side.  He was tired after staying up too late last night anyway – he really needed his sleep.

The next day went much the same as the previous, only now Prompto felt even worse because he was running out of ways to distract himself.  Today was New Years Eve as well, which meant instead of ringing in the New Year at his friend’s like he had initially planned, he’d be ringing it in all by himself in his empty home.  Prompto’s heart just wasn’t in it, and he figured he would just go to sleep early again, figuring after he ruined the end of this year, staying up for the next year would pretty much be a waste of time. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone suddenly buzzing, which caused the blond to jump in surprise.  His eyes widened when he saw whose name was flashing on the screen, and he watched it silently until it finally stopped buzzing and went to voicemail.  Immediately afterward, the phone began buzzing again, and Prompto bit his lip before swiping it to end call.  That merely seemed to encourage the prince because it began to buzz a third time, and Prompto let out a huff before turning his phone off instead.  He had just been about to pat himself on the back over his small victory, no matter how miserable he actually felt about it, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Prompto froze, his heart pounding as he heard the prince call out, “Prompto, I know you’re in there.  Open the door!”

He then began pounding even louder, and Prompto closed his eyes before steeling himself and heading toward the door.  Maybe Noctis was just returning his stuff and it wouldn’t be a repeat of the last time they talked to one other.  His heart still wasn’t ready to see how upset the prince was with him, and he knew that the moment he laid eyes on his former best friend – his _soulmate_ – it would twist in pain.  Sure enough, as soon as he swung the door open, stopping Noctis who blinked in surprise mid-knock, he felt his chest tighten painfully.  However, Noctis did not appear to be carrying a box of his stuff, and instead waved over at Ignis, who was currently sitting in a royal car and watching from the driveway.  Ignis nodded his head before backing up and driving off, and it was only then that Prompto realized that Noctis was carrying his own bag.

Noctis had been to Prompto’s place before to pick him up, but he had never spent the night so Prompto didn’t really understand what was going on.  “Are you going to let me in?” Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow, and Prompto quietly stepped back to let Noctis by before softly closing the door behind him.  Noctis surveyed the room silently, noting how empty it seemed compared to his apartment and even the Citadel with its vast halls.  He then headed over to the couch and sat down, placing his bag on the ground next to him, before looking pointedly at Prompto.  Prompto opened and shut his mouth a few times in confusion before heading over to the armchair his father usually sat in and gingerly taking a seat. 

Noctis looked a little annoyed at the calculated distance, and he scooted over on the couch until he could get closer to Prompto.  He then took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.  “I want to apologize,” he confessed.  “I was a jerk and made assumptions and didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself, as Ignis very angrily pointed out to me when I explained what had happened.”  Noctis seemed tense as he spoke, and Prompto realized that maybe Gladiolus hadn’t been wrong when he had commented Noctis was worried about him.  “I also should have never let you leave like that, and then let you stay home alone these past few days.  I was just so hurt, Prom.”  Noctis stared him in the eye desperately, and Prompto could clearly see the hurt and worry.  “Why would you hide that from me?”

“Because, I’m not _good_ enough to be your Soulmate,” Prompto choked out, causing Noctis to gasp in reply.  Before he could say anything, Prompto continued on.  He wouldn’t let Noctis interrupt him this time.  “Noct, I’m a commoner.  I’m not even from Lucis – I’m some refugee that was brought in and made a citizen once I was adopted.  I have no idea where I’m really from – it could be Niflheim for all I know!”  He felt tears coming to his eyes and carefully looked away from Noctis, afraid of what he’d see.  “I thought if you found out it would ruin our friendship, and of course that’s exactly what happened.  You hate me now and…”

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Noctis’s hands on either side of his face.  He used one to brush Prompto’s bangs out of the way which had been half covering his eyes, and the other to wipe away at his tears.  Prompto stared up at him in shock, especially at the sad expression in his friend’s eyes.  “I could never hate you, Prom,” he said, leaning forward and placing his forehead against Prompto’s.  “Why would you even think that?  This whole time I was secretly hoping it would end up being you.  Why do you think I always compared this mystery soulmate to you each time it came up?” he asked, chuckling sadly.  He then pulled back slightly to stare Prompto in the eyes.  “I love you and there is literally no one else I want for a soulmate,” he clarified, and Prompto’s eyebrows lifted in complete surprise.

“You?” he breathed, and Noctis nodded.  He looked a bit nervous and now that he finally had Prompto’s attention and his tears had stopped, he pulled his hands away.

“Yeah,” he said awkwardly.

“I love you too, Noct,” Prompto said honestly, immediately blushing as the words slipped from his lips.  Noctis immediately blushed as well, suddenly looking shy.

“You really mean it?  Because I honestly thought maybe you didn’t like me which is why you were so desperate to hide it.”

Prompto shook his head.  “No, never,” he said, a teary eyed smile crossing his face.  He then remembered all of the messages Ignis and Gladiolus had sent him and realized that it had been from actual genuine concern, which made him feel awful.

“Iggy and Gladio are probably pissed at me, aren’t they,” he muttered, and Noctis laughed.

“I think they’re more pissed at me, but yeah, they’re not exactly happy,” he agreed. 

He then leaned forward again to capture Prompto’s face in his hands, tilting it up gently to look Prompto in the eyes.  Prompto met Noctis’s warm, affection expression and leaned forward to kiss him, pulling Noctis toward him by his shirt, laughing slightly when they bumped noses at the awkward angle.  Noctis then rested one knee next to Prompto in order to more comfortably kneel as he leaned in, and he slid his hand to run it through Prompto’s hair as he angled his face and met Prompto’s lips, grinning at the warm breath that greeted him as they pressed their mouths together.  Prompto then wrapped an arm around Noctis, pulling him securely into his lap this time and causing the prince to gasp against his mouth.  “Prom,” he groaned, and Prompto grinned at him.

“Hmmm?” he hummed against Noctis’s lips, sucking gently on his bottom lip while Noctis panted slightly.

“We could have been doing this months ago,” he gasped, before pressing his mouth onto Prompto’s again, while tentatively running his thumb along his face, which caused Prompto to shiver in response.

“Trying to…put the blame…on me I see,” Prompto struggled to say between kisses.  He was also out of breath, but he only pulled away when Noctis’s phone buzzed, interrupting them.  Noctis cursed before sliding his screen on, checking his messages and typing out a quick reply before tapping on his power button to darken the screen again.

“Gladio wanted to make sure things were going alright,” Noctis said.  “I think he was also trying to cockblock us too.”

Prompto laughed at that, as Noctis reluctantly climbed off his lap now that the mood was broken.  “Sounds like something the big guy would do,” Prompto agreed.

“So, what do you have to eat around here?” Noctis asked, while offering his hand to Prompto to help him up from the chair.

“Nothing that you’d want to eat, buddy,” Prompto laughed.  “There is a diner down the street with some greasy burgers and fries that I think you’d like though.”

Noctis grinned at him, before lacing his fingers with the hand containing the matching soulmate mark thorugh his.  “Sounds like a date,” he said, keeping a straight face while Prompto laughed.

“Yeah,” he agreed.  “It does.”  They then headed outside, chatting happily and trading stories about how miserable they had been during their fight.  Noctis did his best to try to sound as pitiful as possible, but he knew that while he had been moping, Prompto had been worse off feeling like shit on his own.  Thus, he tried to play up the lecture he had gotten from Gladiolus and Ignis instead, causing Prompto to roll his eyes at his theatrics.  Now, Prompto could actually end the year on a high note after all, and ring in the New Year with his soulmate by his side.


	7. The Perfect Wingmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Promptis week - so close to the end ;_; The prompts are: bed sharing | Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto | “Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”
> 
> I choose to write about Ignis and Gladio being both of their wingmen lol So, when I wrote this story, I actually really enjoyed how it came out and was surprised that I liked it so much. I hope everyone else enjoys as well ^^

Ignis and Noctis were spending a quiet evening at Noctis’s apartment, which was the usual for them.  Ignis was sorting through the remainder of his paperwork, and Noctis was reading through the notes Ignis had dutifully made for him from his various meetings throughout the day.  Ignis had cooked dinner earlier, and Noctis had begrudgingly done the dishes after Ignis guilt-tripped him about having to clean his apartment all the time.  The silence was interrupted as Ignis finally finished up his work and delicately cleared his throat while setting down the last document into the correct neatly formed piled.

Noctis glanced up at him curiously, feeling slight trepidation because Ignis had his calculating gaze on which meant he was about to interrogate Noctis about _something_.  Noctis tried to rack his brain for any topic he could think of that Ignis could possibly want to talk about, but he came up blank.  “Something on your mind, Specs?” he finally asked.

“How has Prompto been?  I haven’t seen him around in awhile,” Ignis commented.  Noctis’s face fell.

“Yeah, I’ve been too busy to see him lately now that my crown prince duties are piling on,” he replied with a pout.  “We’ve been texting but it isn’t the same,” he sighed.

Ignis was watching him carefully as he spoke, picking up on the little nuances in Noctis’s demeanor.  He had noticed the prince was looking more lethargic and despondent lately, sometimes staring off into the distance during their council meetings until Ignis gently nudged him to get his attention back.  He had a feeling it was because of the friendly blond which is why he decided to broach the subject.  “Does he know how much you miss him?” Ignis gently pried, and Noctis’s brows furrowed.

“I mean, he misses me too,” he said, looking confused.

“Yes, but does he know how much it is affecting you,” Ignis added pointedly, and Noctis stared his advisor in the eyes.

“What are you trying to say?” he asked, and it was Ignis’s turn to lightly sigh.

“Without Prompto around you have been regressing back to your…melancholy mood,” Ignis said politely.  The truth was Noctis was often moody with everyone without his best friend around.  “And you have appeared rather lonely as of late.  I was just curious if you had let him know how your separation has impacted you.”

Noctis’s face flushed slightly, and he suddenly refused to meet Ignis’s eyes.  “I’m not sure what you mean,” he grumbled, and Ignis rose an eyebrow.  Now, he was onto something.

“Oh?” he asked thoughtfully, tapping his fountain pen against his chin.  “So, is it alright if I let him know on your behalf?”

Noctis’s face paled, and he immediately looked up sharply at his advisor and friend.  “No, you can’t,” he said desperately, and Ignis grinned.

“So, you are upset,” he nodded to himself, and Noctis sighed.

“Look, I don’t want to bother Prom about this, ok?  He’s been busy too, with his job and those photography classes he’s been taking.  If I mention anything, he’ll want to come see me instead of using his time for himself.”  Noctis looked frantic as he spoke, but Ignis could also tell that while Noctis’s heart was in the right place, it was causing him pain to be separated from his friend.  And he knew the reason why it was so hard.

He watched his prince for a few moments, at the struggle that passed through his eyes over wanting to see his friend while also putting Prompto’s needs first, and he set his pen down before reaching over to place a hand on Noctis’s shoulder.  “Noct,” he said, his calm and brotherly gaze meeting Noctis’s roiling blue eyes.  Noctis visibly relaxed, although only slightly.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Why don’t you admit why you are so worked up about this so we can work through it,” Ignis said gently.  Noctis’s cheeks flushed again, and he opened and shut his mouth.  Ignis could tell he was about to try to use denial again, but he shook his head.  “You know you cannot hide this from me,” he said, leaning back into his seat and quirking a slight smile.  “And that you can tell me anything.  I will always keep your confidence.”

Noctis looked defeated, before resting his head on the table.  “Fine, you win,” he complained with a huff.  “I’m in love with my best friend.  And I miss him.”

Ignis nodded to himself.  It appeared his instincts had been right.  “And you have not told him, why?”

“I dunno.  I guess, I’m afraid of pushing him away, you know?  Our friendship means so much to me and…” Noctis fumbled for a moment, trying to come up with the words.  “I just don’t want to lose what we have.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about pushing Prompto away,” Ignis replied thoughtfully.  “I think if you would actually talk to him, you would be surprised by the outcome.”

Noctis blinked before looking up at Ignis hopefully, seeing the warm smile on his friend’s face.  “You think so?” he asked hesitantly, and Ignis nodded.

“I am fairly certain, yes.”  Fairly certain in Ignis speak was definitely to most people, which gave Noctis a little hope.  Ignis then headed out, giving Noctis time to mull over his words for the time being.

* * *

The next morning, Prompto woke up bright and early for his morning jog.  The first thing he did was check his phone, trying to see if Noctis had messaged him anything last night after he had passed out, and frowning slightly when he realized there were no new messages from his friend.  “This sucks,” he muttered, feeling a slight pain in his chest.  That had become the norm lately, now that Noctis was busy after graduation, and he was keeping himself busy with his part-time job and photography classes.

Prompto let out a deep sigh, before realizing that he did have a text from Gladio.  He curiously opened it, and he saw that a few minutes ago Gladio had asked if he wanted company during his jog.  Gladiolus was also always up early so he could get his exercise out of the way before doing his Crownsguard duties, and he would occasionally run with Prompto since he didn’t have anyone else willing to join him that early in the morning.  Prompto messaged back a quick sure before changing into his running shorts and a tank top.  He then headed downstairs to eat a banana and down a glass of water while he waited for Gladiolus to arrive.  The Amicitia household was actually a bit closer than Noctis’s apartment which was closer to the center of the city, so it didn’t take him too long to get there.

“Hey, blondie,” Gladiolus greeted when Prompto opened the door to greet him.  He stepped out next to him and locked the door behind him before stretching.

“Hey, big guy,” he grinned.  “Ready to eat my dust?”

“Don’t you mean ready to give up when I can still keep going for miles?” Gladio teased.  His stamina was nothing to laugh at.

“Ok, look, some of us little guys don’t have years of Crownsguard training under our belts,” Prompto bantered, and Gladio grinned.

“You still do better than his highness at least, I’ll give you that,” he shrugged.  Prompto’s face lit up slightly at the mention of Noctis, before it fell again as he remembered he didn’t know when the next time he’d be seeing him would be.  Gladio noticed the string of emotions flutter across Prompto’s face, but he didn’t say anything for a few minutes as they began their jog.  Once they had fallen into a steady pace, he asked, “How have you been doing without being around Noct lately?  He’s been moping around the Citadel for weeks.”

Prompto looked surprised by the revelation, and Gladio could tell by the look in his eyes that he had been missing Noctis as much as he missed Prompto.  “Really?  He never said anything to me,” Prompto replied.  “I mean, he complained about his workload, but when doesn’t he do that?” he chuckled, obviously trying to deflect how unsettled he was by Gladio’s words.

Gladio could tell, though, because Prompto’s pace faltered, and he had a worried look in his indigo eyes.  “Seriously though Prom.  How have you been doing?” Gladio asked.  “None of us have seen you in a few weeks now, and I know your parents are never home.  How you holding up?”

A melancholy expression crossed Prompto’s face, but he gamely tried to cover it with a smile.  It felt forced though and nothing like his usual easygoing grin.  “I’m doing fine.  Classes are going well and the job is about what you could expect a retail job to be,” he laughed.  “But at least it gets me extra money.”

“Hmm,” Gladio grunted, and Prompto glanced at him.  He seemed to be aware he had failed to throw Gladio off and he frowned slightly.

They turned down a different street, heading toward the park by Prompto’s house that they usually jogged around.  It was nice getting shade from the trees and the ground was more even than the sidewalk.  Gladio was silent for a moment before saying, “You know I don’t like it when you try to bullshit me, Prompto,” with a frown.

Prompto sighed.  “I mean, yeah, I miss Noct.  I think you already knew that though.  There’s just no use complaining when there’s nothing I can do about it.  He’s busy and the prince, you know?  What can a commoner like me do?”  They crossed into the park and began to make their way down the tree-lined jogging path.

Gladio choose his words carefully, hesitating a moment before replying.  “Are you asking because you want to see him or asking because you want to date him?” he finally questioned, and Prompto immediately stumbled in surprise before crashing to the ground.

Gladio swore under his breath before stopping, noting that Prompto was clutching at his ankle with a pained expression on his face.  He instantly felt bad, for he hadn’t intended to surprise the blond _that_ much.  “What?” Prompto asked in shock while panting from their jog.

“Look, you know I hate beating around the bush,” Gladio said, before carefully pulling Prompto’s hands away from his ankle and gently pressing his fingers along it to make sure it wasn’t broken.  Prompto winced slightly, but Gladio was careful and it didn’t hurt too much.  “Looks like it’s just a sprain,” he decided, before giving Prompto a hand up and slinging his arm over his shoulder.  He then helped him over to one of the benches in the park before giving him assistance so he could sit down.  He pulled a first aid kit from Noctis’s armiger and used it to wrap up Prompto’s ankle and foot afterward.

He wasn’t going to let this go, however, and pressed onward.  “It’s been pretty obvious for awhile how much you care about Noct,” Gladio said with a shrug.  “And your commoner comment seemed pretty loaded to me.”

Prompto let out his breath before hanging his head.  “I mean, what am I supposed to do, Gladio?  It’s not like I stand a chance or anything.  It’s better just to be Noct’s friend and support him the best I can.  It just sucks that now we don’t have school together anymore, it’s become harder and harder to see him.  And it pretty much cements why there’s no point in even trying.”  Prompto looked defeated as he spoke, and Gladio realized with a slight pang he had probably been thinking this for quite awhile.

“That’s bull,” Gladio replied straightforwardly, and Prompto looked up to shoot him a glare.  Before he could say anything else, however, Gladio continued.  “You haven’t even talked to Noct yet to figure out if there’s anything you can do,” he pointed out.  “I know for sure he’s completely unaware about how you feel, or else he would have tried to say something himself already.”

Prompto blinked at Gladio after that statement, but Gladio didn’t give him too much time to think on it.  It’s not like Noctis had ever said anything directly to him before, but he had known the young man long enough to tell.  “Yeah, it will be tough.  But Regis likes you and I know if Noctis wants it, he’d find a way to make it work, at least for awhile.  It can’t hurt to try, is all I’m trying to say.”  Gladio then let out a breath.  “And the only reason why Noctis hasn’t been making extra time for you right now is because he’s trying to let you do your thing with these photography classes.  He knows how much they mean to you so he’s been keeping his whining down to a minimum.”

“Really?” Prompt asked, and Gladio nodded

“Really.  So, if you want to see him so bad, let him know.  I guarantee he’ll be happy to make time for you.”

Gladio gave Prompto a few moments to ponder over his words, before the blond pulled out his phone and shot Noctis a text.  “I do want to see him,” he said honestly, and Gladio grinned.

“Alright, so how are we getting you back to your place?  Piggyback?  Bridal style?” he teased, and Prompto let out a huff before punching him on the arm.

“None of the above, dude,” he said.  “I can walk as long as I’m careful.”

“Just don’t tell Noct I was the one who caused that.  I’ll never hear the end of it,” Gladio replied, and Prompto rolled his eyes.  Gladio then stood up, helping Prompto up and placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.  “Feel free to grab hold if you need help,” he said, and he and Prompto slowly made their way back to his house.

* * *

Noctis, of course, had been ecstatic to learn that Prompto missed him and wanted to meet up, and he immediately had Ignis clear his schedule for Friday night so Prompto could come over after his morning shift at work.  Ignis was happy to see the prince so cheerful again, and couldn’t hide the grin that crossed his face as he made plans for their evening in.  Noctis was going to order Prompto’s favorite pizza and was gathering together his favorite movies and games for him to pick from once he arrived.  Ignis watched in bemusement, before commenting, “This almost seems like a date,” which caused Noctis to drop the game he had been holding and the back of his neck to flush.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iggy,” he said, and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Will you at least tell him, now that you are finally seeing him in person again?” he pressed, and Noctis sighed.

“Yeah, I was planning to.  I thought over what you said.  I just…let me figure it out.”  Ignis felt a little nervous about the prince’s response, but he didn’t say anything.  Gladiolus had let his conversation with Prompto slip when he had brought up the young man’s sprained ankle; while he knew first aid, he didn’t know what long term remedies Prompto may need, so Ignis had sent him a string of text messages to ensure he took care of it properly.  Thus, Ignis knew that even if Noctis wasn’t able to, they could still count on Prompto who had seemed a little more determined.  Ignis found it amusing that both he and Gladiolus had been prodding their two friends to confess independently, and he was glad his friend had thought to do the same.

‘Hopefully everything goes well tomorrow,’ he thought as he helped Noctis pick up his apartment.

The next day, Prompto arrived exactly on time.  Noctis was both happy to see him and incredibly nervous, and he could tell that his friend seemed to have a lot of anxious energy as well.  He also noticed the ankle wrap and immediately grew concerned and annoyed that Prompto hadn’t told him about it.  Prompto flushed slightly, for he hadn’t known how to tell Noctis without bringing up exactly what had caused his injury.  So, he just fibbed and said he took a bad step while running and that Gladio had helped him take care of it.  He was just too embarrassed to admit how clumsy he was. 

Noctis rolled his eyes.  “Prom, I wouldn’t make fun of you for something like that,” he chastised, before carefully leading him to the living room. Prompto appreciated the kind gesture, even though he was walking pretty well on it now and would be able to take the wrap off soon.  He joined Noctis in the living room, and they both sat in nervous silence for a few moments, trying to gather up the courage to confess.  Prompto figured it was better to get it out of the way first, while Noctis just felt generally antsy and couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first.  Prompto finally spoke, breaking the tension.  “So, I wasn’t entirely truthful earlier,” he confessed.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, blue eyes staring at him curiously.

Prompto bit his lip and tried to steady his nerves.  “When I tripped, it’s because Gladio asked me something and it startled me.  I…was surprised he was able to read me so clearly,” he admitted.

Noctis’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed how shy Prompto had suddenly become.  He was playing with his wristband and jiggling his leg nervously. 

“Yeah?” Noctis choked out, throat suddenly feeling tight.

“We had been talking, and I had told him how being a commoner made it hard to see you, and then he asked, because he’s Gladio, ‘Do you mean because you miss him or because you want to date him?’ and it caused me to trip because what the hell do you say to that? And then I was honest and was like well both, and he was like ‘you shouldn’t give up until you tell Noct’ and I honestly have been missing you and wanted to see you, and after that talk I decided I would go ahead and do it because why the hell not?  And now I have and omg, I just confessed, didn’t I?” Prompto rambled on, before stopping abruptly with a gasp.  He suddenly jumped up, completely ignoring the slight throb on his ankle as he put his full weight on it.  “I’m sorry, just forget what I said, I’m an idiot,” Prompto babbled, before trying to make a mad dash toward the door.

He heard the sound of a crystal shattering, and immediately realized he wouldn’t be able to escape, at the same moment that Noctis suddenly crashed into him after warping.  He fell facedown on the floor, groaning at the sudden impact, especially because he ended up cushioning Noctis in the fall as well.  “You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything,” Noctis gasped into his ear, having his breath knocked out of him in the impact. 

Prompto felt his heart race at the comment.  Noctis rolled off of him, crouching down and offering his hand to help Prompto up.  He then walked him back to the living room again; this time Prompto needed assistance since his ankle was throbbing again after his reckless move a moment ago.  Noctis provided a steady hand as Prompto sat on the couch before plopping down next to him.  “By the way, I feel the same,” Noctis said casually, and Prompto gave him an incredulous stare.

“Really?” he asked.  “Also, are you sure that’s how you want to confess to me?”

“It sure beats rambling on about it,” Noctis said with a wide grin, and Prompto frowned before punching him on the shoulder.

“I take it back, how can anyone love someone so full of himself,” he said in a mock indignant tone.

Noctis laughed.  “I love you Prom,” he said sincerely, looking Prompto directly in the eyes as he said it.  “Iggy also kind of had a talk with me, and I was planning on confessing myself until you beat me to it.  I actually…liked that.  It was very you,” Noctis said, flushing brightly at his admission.

Prompto blushed as well.  “Really?” he asked, and Noctis nodded.  “So Gladio was right,” he muttered to himself.  “Noct, I love you too,” he then replied.  “In case I wasn’t clear earlier.”  Noctis grinned before pulling him into a hug.  Prompto held him back, sighing into the embrace.  It had been too long since he was last in his best friend’s warm and comforting presence, and he didn’t want to go through such a separation ever again.

“So, I kind of ordered your favorite pizza and have some games and movies set aside that I know you like,” Noctis said shyly once he pulled away, and Prompto grinned at him.

“Is this a date, Noct?” he asked playfully, and Noctis blushed slightly.

“Maybe.  Ignis said the same thing,” he complained, and Prompto laughed, the bright and honest laugh that always made Noctis’s stomach squirm in appreciation.  Noctis smiled at him, the warm, affectionate one he only reserved for those he cared about the most, and graced Prompto with the most often.  “A date does sound nice,” he finally confessed, and Prompto smiled brightly, his eyes wide and happy as he carefully took Noctis’s hand and casually interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he agreed.  Noctis smiled before leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Prompto’s mouth.  Prompto blushed even more and looked incredibly pleased. 

“I’d let this continue, but the pizza guy will be getting here any minute and I don’t think we can afford to get that distracted,” Noctis said.  “But…maybe later on…?”

Prompto nodded shyly, squeezing slightly with his fingers.  “Yeah, whatever you want,” he said sincerely.

They then settled down to watch a movie, leaning comfortably against each other while they waited for the pizza to arrive.  They could both already imagine how pleased Ignis and Gladiolus would be with themselves later, and they almost dreaded letting their friends know.  But, for now, they just enjoyed each other’s presence and the change in their relationship.


	8. Watching from the Astral Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of Promptis week is a free day. And with this final chapter it's a wrap! I decided to pull from a Tumblr prompt list the topic "Haunt Me" and used that idea to come up with this idea of Noctis watching Prompto grieve as a ghost. This ended up being my longest day as well. I hope you enjoy ^^

Noctis watched his friends bury him.  It was an empty casket, because his body had dissolved when he had died and chased Ardyn’s spirit into the Crystal plane.  After defeating him, seeing the daemonic man finally seem at peace when he was allowed to rest, he had slipped into a dreamlike state.  He thought Lunafreya had been there, sitting next to him in some alternate reality where he had become king in a Lucis that wasn’t in shambles, and they had gotten married as intended.  However, before his conscious could drift away completely, Lunafreya had whispered in his ear, “There is still yet time,” and he had suddenly found himself awake back in the Crystal space he had drifted in during those 10 years he had been missing.

He had felt something beckoning him, something familiar, and had followed the presence until he found what appeared to be a window to the events in Eos, and he looked out just as his empty casket began to be lowered into the ground.  Gladio was watching with silent tears in his eyes, while Iris sobbed into his chest, Gladio’s comforting arm around his sister’s shoulders.  It was hard to tell that Ignis was also crying, since his sunglasses hid his face, but Noctis knew with a pang that Prompto was definitely crying into Ignis’s shoulder, as the other man gently patted his head in a comforting way.  All around them were other people Noctis had met on his journey, all paying tribute to the king that had sacrificed his life for them.  And surrounding them were hundreds of people who also wanted to pay their respects.

Noctis sucked in his breath, especially paying attention to his closest friends, as his heart ached for them.  He wished he could comfort them somehow, do something to let them know he was here with them in spirit, but he wasn’t sure what he could do from where he was.  He reached out and touched the window, blinking in surprise when his hand passed through it, before a determined look appeared in his eyes.  He pushed his way through, making his way over to Ignis and Prompto, before saying hesitantly, “Guys?”

Neither of them reacted, and Noctis looked around to confirm that no one had seemed to see the ghost of their king pop up in their midst.  He then reached out tentatively toward Prompto, wanting to place a comforting hand on the heart-broken man’s shoulder, and winced when his hand merely passed through him instead.  However, he did notice Prompto flinch, and lift his head up to look around in bleary confusion.  “Everything alright Prompto?” Ignis asked, and up close Noctis could tell the man had definitely been crying as well.  His voice sounded off from trying to reign himself back in.

“I just felt…” Prompto started to say, before letting out a sigh.  “It’s nothing, Iggy.”  Not long after that, the crowd dispersed, and Noctis watched everyone go their separate ways.  Gladio, Iris, and Talcott headed back to their family home which they were in the process of trying to clean up, while Ignis went with Monica and Cor to continue to work on getting together a plan to rebuild Insomnia.  Noctis had expected Prompto to follow Cindy and Cid back to Hammerhead, knowing that the blond had apparently spent a lot of time there during the 10 years of darkness, but instead after receiving a comforting hug from Aranea, he trudged off alone.  Noctis’s brows furrowed, and he immediately followed his friend, wondering what he was up to. 

Prompto didn’t leave the cemetery, and instead moved to another section that had a massive hole dug in it, where volunteers were finally laying people to rest that had been abandoned after Insomnia had fallen.  With Niflheim occupation and the Magitek not given any orders to bury the dead, their bodies had been left where they had fallen.  Thus, when everyone had slowly been making their way back to Insomnia, they had been faced with a gruesome discovery and were trying to do their best to make things right now.

Prompto was watching the hole fill silently, arms wrapped across his chest like he was trying to comfort himself.  Noctis watched in confusion, until he heard Prompto say softly, “Mom, Dad?  I had to bury my best friend today, and now I don’t know what to do anymore.”  His voice choked on the words, and Noctis felt his heart ache.  They had never talked about what had happened to Prompto’s adoptive parents during the fall of Insomnia – it made sense that they probably hadn’t made it, and Noctis felt sick realizing that they would probably end up in that mass grave.  There was just no time to try to identify everyone and give them a proper burial.

He attempted to reach out to Prompto again, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly and willing himself not to pass through his friend’s body.  To his surprise, Prompto suddenly stilled and said, “Noct?” in confusion, before immediately looking around, stepping through Noctis as he tried to search for his friend.  Noctis’s heart was pounding, and he wondered how Prompto could tell it was him, even though he couldn’t see or hear him.  Prompto ran a hand through his hair in confusion, before shrugging and heading off again.

Noctis followed him through the torn up streets of Insomnia, so much more noticeable in the day than it had been during the everlasting night they arrived to face Ardyn.  They finally stopped in front of Prompto’s family home, and they both sucked in a breath at how awful it looked.  The door had been half ripped off its hinges, and the windows had been shot out with glass still littering the area.  Prompto hesitantly stepped forward, and Noctis reached forward to grab at his shoulder, hoping he could spare his friend from seeing something so awful.  It had been bad enough what he had seen when he had faced Ardyn, with the illusions of those he cared about hanging from the ceiling in the throne room.  Ardyn had been nothing if not dramatically cruel.

Luckily, Prompto stopped himself, biting his lip in trepidation before turning away.  Noctis saw the lost expression in his eyes, and he frowned, wishing he could do something for his friend.  He cared about Prompto so much – more than he could ever allow himself to admit when he was alive, due to his engagement – and it was killing him seeing him like this.  So, he trailed after Prompto, watching him throw himself into rebuilding efforts, passing out each night in an old hotel room he had cleaned up for his use, before heading out again.  Gladiolus, Iris, and Ignis would occasionally stop to see him, worried about him now that Noctis was permanently gone, but they were all busy and Prompto did his best to appear cheerful when the others were around.  It was when he was by himself that Noctis got to see how miserable he really was.

So, Noctis began doing little things to help Prompto out, testing to see what his ghostly form could interact with.  For example, whenever Prompto passed out on the couch in the hotel suite, he would cover him with a blanket.  Or when he knew Prompto was about to come home, he would turn the lights on so he wouldn’t have to come home to a dark room.  One time when Prompto had a particularly rough day, he had messed with his phone until it started to play his favorite song, causing Prompto to gasp, grabbing his phone and looking at it with shaking hands.  “Am I going crazy?” he quietly muttered, and Noctis’s heart sank.  He didn’t think about how his actions could impact the other man who had no idea he was there.

So, he stopped doing things for awhile, and just hung around, wondering what his purpose was for being there and wishing he could do more to help.  He was actually in Prompto’s hotel for a change having left him alone at work while he tried to come up with a way to let him know he wasn’t going crazy, when he was startled as the door slammed open and Prompto rushed into the room.

“Noct?” he shouted, panting from obviously running all the way there.  “Noctis?”

Noctis blinked before sitting up, staring over at Prompto.  He then turned the lights on, causing Prompto’s eyes to widen.  “Noct, if you’re in here, turn the lights off and back on,” he breathed.

Noctis immediately flickered the lights, and Prompto’s legs gave out under him.  “I knew it.  I knew you were here somehow,” he said, clutching his phone against his chest.  “Listen, I was looking at the selfie I took in the mirror this morning, because I was trying to motivate myself to get better – to get through this depression I’ve been going through – and I saw you.  I saw you reflected in the mirror.”

Noctis made his way over to him hopefully, feeling disappointed when he realized Prompto still couldn’t see him.  “Prompto?” he tried, and Prompto’s head tilted slightly.  Noctis tried saying his name again, and the blond’s eyebrows furrowed; it was obvious he was trying to concentrate on something.

“Noct?” he said softly.  “Why can’t I see you?”

Noctis felt frustrated and sighed, before sitting on the floor next to Prompto.  He peered carefully at his friend, trying to figure out how to reassure him, when he spotted something that caused him to immediately still.  Standing in the corner of the room was Carbuncle.  Noctis gasped, because now he knew what that familiar feeling had been that had brought him to the window in the first place.  It had felt like when he had seen Carbuncle in his coma as a child.  Upon realizing it was spotted, Carbuncle made its familiar chirping sound, before making its way over to him and rubbing his head against his shin.  Noctis gently pet the Astral in amazement, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.  Carbuncle was associated with dreams, so if he was here…

Next to him, Prompto suddenly gasped in shock, and Noctis blinked before turning to look at him.  “Praise the Astrals,” he said, before reaching over like he was trying to touch Noctis’s face.  He frowned when his hand passed through.  “Why can I see you now?” he asked.

Noctis looked down at Carbuncle, who looked up at him expectantly.  “I think because of Carbuncle,” Noctis replied, his heart fluttering in his chest.  It felt far too good to be speaking to Prompto again.

“Your stuffed toy?” Prompto asked, tears in his eyes upon hearing his best friend talk again.  He wished he could hug him and felt disappointed that they couldn’t touch.

“Carbuncle is also an Astral,” Noctis explained, which surprised the blond.  “He watched over me when I was in that coma as a kid.  He’s the protector of dreams.”

“Dreams?  Then why is he here now?” Prompto asked, and Noctis shook his head.

“I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted.  Carbuncle butted against his hand, and Noctis looked down again. “Can you see him?” he asked curiously, and Prompto looked down before shaking his head.

“I can only see you, dude,” he said.

Noctis stilled, before glancing down at Carbuncle again.  The wheels started turning in his head.  “Is this…a dream?” he asked almost to himself, and Carbuncle yipped at him.  Noctis wished he had his phone so he could understand what the Astral was trying to tell him.

“What do you mean, a dream?” Prompto asked, cautiously hopeful.  “Do you mean you’re not actually dead?”

“I mean, I should be dead,” Noctis said, remembering his fight and how confusing everything had been after that.  “After I defeated Ardyn, I was kind of drifting off and had Lunafreya with me.  Then, she said…”  He struggled to remember, before his eyes widened.  “She said I still had time left.  And then I woke up to see you guys at my funeral.”

“I knew that was you,” Prompto muttered, before his head shot up.  “Wait, she said you have time?” his voice cracked.  “That sounds to me like you’re not dead.  At least not yet.”

Carbuncle started to chirp excitedly next to him, and Noctis had a feeling that they were onto something.  “Where would you be then?  I mean, your actual body?  I guess right now you’re kind of like Gentiana,” Prompto mused.  “She used to always pop up in my pictures too, remember?”

“The only thing I can think of is Angelgard,” Noctis confessed.  “That’s where I was being held in the Crystal, and when I woke up it looked like that same space again.”

“I mean, it can’t hurt to check it out, right?” Prompto asked, hands shaking slightly as he opened his phone and began to shoot off a series of texts.  His phone immediately began ringing and he sighed before tapping to accept the call.

Noctis immediately heard Ignis’s voice on the other line, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly.  Ignis sounded concerned, and Prompto tried to reassure him before saying that he’ll be alright and that he merely wanted to take some pictures and would be back in a day or so.  When he hung up, he also had a series of concerned text messages to sort through as well.

“What did you say?” Noctis asked curiously.

“That I was going to take a break and head to Angelgard to take some pictures,” Prompto admitted.  “The others know how…rough things have been on me.  And were worried about me going to where you had been cooped up those ten years.”  Prompto looked touched by everyone’s concern.  “Cor even offered to accompany me, but I know how busy he’s been.  Plus, he’d probably think I’d finally lost it if he saw me talking to you,” Prompto admitted.

Noctis reached over and placed his hand on Prompto’s, frowning when it passed through and not noticing the look that crossed his friend’s face when he saw it too.  Prompto glanced at Noctis thoughtfully as the dark-haired specter stared down at his hand sadly.  The blond felt hope flutter in his chest before standing up with a groan.  “I should probably get packed,” he decided, throwing a bag together and tossing some snacks and bottles of water in to hold him over for the trip.  He also pulled out his gun and carefully cleaned and loaded it, before packing some bullets now that they didn’t have Noctis’s magic to keep it continuously loaded from his armiger.  He then gingerly picked up his camera, swapping out the batteries and turning it on while holding his breath.  To his relief, it still worked, and there was still space on the memory card.

Nostalgia swept through Noctis at seeing that red camera, and he glanced up at Prompto who was looking through some of the pictures with a similar expression on is face.  He then turned it back off and slid it into his camera bag, before heading downstairs.  “How are you getting there?” Noctis asked, following behind him with Carbuncle close behind.

“Cor’s bringing over his bike for me,” Prompto replied with a shrug.  Sure enough, when they got to the front of the apartment, Cor was standing there waiting with a helmet in hand.

“You be careful out there.  The beasts are starting to return now and they’re more dangerous than ever after surviving those daemons,” Cor cautioned, throwing him the helmet.  Prompto caught it easily before flipping his gun in his hand expertly with a grin. 

“I can take care of myself,” he promised.  “But, thanks. I’ll call you guys when I get there.”

Cor nodded, before stepping back as Prompto climbed onto the bike.  Noctis got on gingerly after him, while Carbuncle jumped up to rest on his shoulder.  It appeared Prompto really was the only one that could see him, because Cor hadn’t shown any signs at all.  Prompto waved cheerfully at the older man before driving away, and Noctis looked back to see the worried frown on Cor’s already lined and weary face.  “He’s really worried about you,” Noctis murmured into Prompto’s ear.

“Cor?” Prompto asked.  “Yeah.  He looked out for me a lot these past 10 years.”  Prompto then grew silent after that, and Noctis frowned, wishing he could hold Prompto and soothe him from his memories.  He’d have to settle for whatever happened once they reached Galdin Quay.  They stopped in Hammerhead to make sure they had enough gas for the trip, and Cindy came out to greet Prompto while looking surprised.

“What brings you out here, darlin’?” she asked.

“I decided to take a trip out to Angelgard,” Prompto admitted as she filled up the tank on Cor’s motorcycle.

Cindy looked at Prompto thoughtfully.  “Maybe that’ll be good for you,” she replied, as she finished up.  “You wanna stop for a quick bite before you go?”

Prompto shook his head.  “On the way back, I’ll take you up on that offer.  But, I’m kind of in a hurry,” he admitted.  Cindy nodded, giving him a kind glance before waving him off. 

“You take care now!” she called as Prompto drove away.

“Turning down Cindy huh?  I’m surprised at you,” Noctis teased, while Prompto shrugged.

“Cindy helped me out a lot while you were gone,” he admitted.  “She just sees me as like a little brother though.  I never stood a chance there,” he laughed.  “And realized later…maybe I was kind of projecting on her a little myself.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, but Prompto shook his head.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later,” he called back, before revving up the bike and speeding off.  They were silent for the rest of the trip, and Noctis found himself taking in the surrounding scenery.  It was surreal, since the last time he had been through here, it had been pitch dark and infested with daemons.  He wondered if Prompto still saw it that way, or if he could remember what it looked like the way he did, back on their road trip.  Everything somehow looked even more barren and deserted than it had already looked back then, and they did not run into anyone else on the road.  Thankfully, they also didn’t run into any beasts, for Cor had been right to warn them.  They were definitely more vicious than they used to be, which is why the only people who mainly traveled around delivering supplies were hunters or members of the Crownsguard.  Once the most dangerous ones had been dealt with, and the animals that they had kept protected during the 10 years of darkness were reintroduced to the world, they were sure that things would start getting better again.

When they finally arrived at Galdin Quay, which was still as much a wreck as the last time Noctis had seen it, they were surprised to see a car already there with two familiar faces waiting for Prompto.  Prompto let out a sigh as he stopped the bike and turned it off before taking off his helmet.  “What are you guys doing here?” he asked Gladio and Ignis.  Gladio shrugged, but had a wide grin on his face, while Ignis at least attempted to look a bit remorseful. 

“If you were going to go pay your respects to Noct, we did not want you to go on your own,” Ignis admitted.  He had his cane with him this time, since they knew that the Quay would be difficult to maneuver in this state.  He wanted the extra help it provided to his senses.

“Yeah, it’s not quite the same trying to talk to an empty grave,” Gladiolus agreed.  Prompto could tell they both looked worried, and that Gladio had looked visibly relieved when he spotted the camera bag over Prompto’s shoulder.  Prompto let out a sigh.

“Guys, whatever you were thinking was going to happen, was definitely not why I was coming here,” he said, before walking up to them and patting both of them on the arm.  “But, thanks for looking out for me.”  He shot them both a grin before sauntering off toward the dock, where Regis’s yacht was still docked after Noctis had taken it from Angelgard for his short return about a month ago now. 

“Does Prompto seem…oddly cheerful to you?” Ignis quietly asked Gladiolus who grunted in agreement.  Noctis couldn’t help but smile at both of them, glad that they had Prompto’s back.  He had heard how they had drifted with him gone, and he was worried the same thing would happen again. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s gotten into him. It’s like he knows something,” Gladiolus agreed, before carefully leading Ignis so they could follow their friend.  Noctis strolled along after him, carrying Carbuncle in his arms.  They all boarded the ship, chatting with each other and reminiscing about their last truly lighthearted moments they had shared on the yacht.  Once they had reached Altissia, everything had truly gone to shit afterward.  Noctis ached as he sat with them, feeling like he was a part of things again, while still being held back with neither Ignis nor Gladiolus seeing them.  He thought back to their road trip, and all that they had experienced together, before his thoughts were interrupted as Prompto plopped down next to him, leaning back as Gladio guided the ship toward Angelgard.

“Everything ok, Noct?” he murmured quietly so Ignis couldn’t hear him.

Noctis smiled at him, but his eyes still seemed sad.  “Yeah.  I just hope whatever we find here helps,” he explained.  Carbuncle yipped quietly in his lap, while Prompto shot him a grin.

“I know it will,” he said confidently, before returning to his conversation with Ignis.

Once they arrived at the barren rock, which arced above them in two giant pieces that resembled the wings the island was named after, Prompto helped Gladio dock before they all stepped down.  The sun was starting to get lower in the sky, but they would still have a few hours before night fell.  And it wasn’t like there were daemons anymore to bother them anyway; that was something everyone was still getting used to.  It was hard to break the habit of expecting danger at nightfall.  Prompto spotted what he was looking for in the distance – the Crystal of Lucis that was still glowing faintly – and let out a grin.  Gladio looked puzzled, meanwhile, and turned to explain to Ignis what he was seeing.  Noctis felt his heart skip a beat as he sensed the familiar draw of the Crystal’s magic.  ‘It should all be gone,’ he thought in surprise, and Carbuncle suddenly jumped out of his arms before running ahead to walk next to Prompto.

Noctis took that a sign to follow, and hurried up to catch up with the blond, who was walking determinedly toward the Crystal, which was surrounded by giant pillars shaped like swords.  “Prompto, slow down!” Gladio called, but the blond didn’t seem to hear him, and he grumbled.

“No worries, I can keep up,” Ignis said sounding amused.  “I believe you are right and Prompto does know something he isn’t telling us.”  Both of them seemed hopeful at the idea, and soon quickened their pace so they could catch up to him.  Thus, all four of them reached the Crystal around the same time, and they were all surprised to see Noctis’s body floating next to it, being kept alive by the remaining blue light of the Crystal’s magic.

“Holy Shiva,” Gladio breathed, and Ignis carefully placed a hand on his arm.

“What do you see?” he asked.

“It’s Noct.  He’s here,” Gladio replied, while Prompto rushed next to him.  He placed his hand on Noctis’s neck, carefully feeling for a pulse.  Noctis felt warm, and his chest was gently rising and falling to signify his breathing.

“He’s alive,” Prompto choked, tears of joy springing in his eyes.  He looked in confusion over at Noctis’s spirit, who also stood staring at his own body.  “But, how do we wake him up?”

Noctis stepped forward and placed his hand on his chest, frowning when it passed through.  He shook his head at Prompto who frowned.  “I’m not sure,” he admitted.

“What do you keep looking at?” Gladio asked curiously, and Prompto sighed before quickly recapping what he had been experiencing.

“You mean to tell me Noctis’s ghost is standing right in front of us and we can’t see it?” Gladio asked incredulously.

Prompto looked hurt and his lips drew in a line, while Noctis let out a sigh.  Leave it to Gladio to be skeptical.  He couldn’t blame him though.  That is until Ignis spoke up.  “I also thought I had felt Noct in these past few weeks,” he admitted.  “Like he was watching over us.  You cannot say you did not feel the same, Gladiolus.”

Gladio grimaced at the full use of his name.  “Well, maybe I did.  But I thought it was grief messing with my head,” he admitted.  He then turned to Prompto.  “So, what’s he doing?”

Prompto shook his head.  “He doesn’t know.  He’s got Carbuncle with him…” he said, and Ignis gasped.

“The Astral of dreams?  Noctis said he helped him as a child,” he mused.  “So, this ghost is probably some sort of projection then.  And Noctis must be in some sort of magic induced sleep.”

“Do you know how we may wake him up then?” Prompto asked excitedly, and Ignis shook his head with a frown.

“I haven’t the foggiest,” he admitted.

While they spoke, Noctis spotted Carbuncle begin to run circles around Prompto, before jumping up on his shoulder and yipping pointedly at Noctis.  “Uh, Prom,” he said, causing Prompto to turn to look at him.  “I think it’s gotta be something related to you.”

“What do you mean, related to me?” Prompto asked in confusion, and Gladio immediately grinned.

“Maybe it’s like that fairytale,” he suggested.  “Gotta kiss the princess to break the spell, right?”

Prompto frowned at him, while Noctis immediately pointed out that he was a king, not a princess, thank you very much.  He fumed, annoyed that Gladio couldn’t hear him.  “I highly doubt that’s the answer,” Prompto replied.

“Well, you got any better ideas?” Gladio asked, folding his hands behind his head.  “If not, it can’t hurt to try, right?”

Prompto immediately blushed, and Noctis felt himself blush too.  Especially when Carbuncle chirped again before jumping down and disappearing mid-jump.  Noctis felt his heartrate increase as he looked up at Prompto who had already been looking over at him questioningly.  “Is that alright with you, Noct?” he asked quietly, and Noctis nodded shyly.

“Yeah, more than alright,” he admitted.  He then watched longingly as Prompto nodded his head and then took a deep breath, before leaning over Noctis’s sleeping form and gently pressing his lips against the sleeping king’s.  At that moment, everything went dark again for Noctis, and he felt everything grow foggy and confusing just as it had been after he thought he had died. 

He felt something warm against his mouth, before arms wrapped around him and a voice desperately asked, “Wake up, Noct.  Please.”  He groaned and opened his eyes, as around him the blue light of the crystal finally faded away as it became permanently dark.  His body started to fall, but strong arms caught him and carefully lay him down on the ground.  The sun was setting in the distance, causing everything to be bathed in a golden glow.  Above him, Prompto’s figure solidified as his eyes regained focus, and he reached up with a shaky hand to finally touch his friend’s face.  Prompto placed his own hand over Noctis’s, smiling tearfully as they locked eyes with one another.  “Welcome back,” he said softly, and Noctis smiled at him.

Prompto then threw his arms around him in a hug, cradling his head in his lap, and Noctis was soon surrounded by Gladio and Ignis who did much the same.  They all sat huddled together for several moments, happy to finally be together again, until they eventually pulled away to give Noctis some air and give him time to adjust.  It was now becoming dusk, and the stars overhead were beginning to reflect on the water below, causing it to look like Angelgard was surrounded by never ending night sky.  “No one is going to believe it when we bring you back,” Gladio said, punching Noctis on the arm who grimaced before rubbing it stiffly.  “I can’t believe you were actually asleep this whole time.”

“I can’t either, to be honest.  I was pretty sure I was dead and haunting you guys,” Noctis admitted, before turning to look at Prompto.  “Until Prompto finally saw me, I thought I was just stuck to wander around and watch you guys mourn after me before hopefully eventually moving on.”

Prompto bit his lip and looked away.  “We would not have ever truly moved on, Noct,” Ignis admitted on his behalf.  “But I am glad Prompto saw you and we were able to figure out how to bring you back.”

Ignis squeezed Noctis’s shoulder, before carefully standing up with Gladio’s help.  “Gladio and I will wait at the boat.  So, please do try to sort things out before you join us,” he teased.

Noctis felt his mouth go dry at his comment, before glancing over at Prompto who also looked nervous.  Noctis had seen Prompto’s grief, and he was already certain of his best friend’s feelings for him.  It was time to finally assure him that those feelings were reciprocated.  “I guess what Ignis is trying to say is, I need to let you know how I feel about you,” Noctis admitted, sitting up with a groan.  His body was still recovering from his injuries that the Crystal had slowly been healing with its remaining power.

Prompto rested his hands in his lap while waiting patiently.  “I should have told you this years ago.  Before you ever joined the Crownsguard and we ever went on that road trip,” Noctis sighed.

“Noct, I understand.  Once your engagement with Luna was announced I…I also decided there were things I couldn’t say either,” Prompto admitted.  “And when I knew you were going to sacrifice yourself, I kept it to myself then too.”

Noctis shot Prompto a pained look.  “Me too.  I didn’t want you pining after me while I was gone and thought maybe if you didn’t know how I felt, you’d move on easier.  Guess I was wrong,” he chuckled painfully.  “What I’m trying to say, though, is I love you.  I have for a long time.”  His warm, midnight blue eyes turned to look at Prompto, and the light from the stars reflected him them, almost giving them a crystalline look.  Prompto’s breath caught in his throat and how handsome he looked, disheveled hair and all.

“And I love you too,” Prompto admitted.  “No one else sees me like you do, Noct.  You see me as better than I do myself.  How can I not love you?”

Noctis smiled, before swooping in for another kiss.  He had barely been able to register the first one, and he wanted to make sure he was able to memorize the exact feeling that was kissing Prompto Argentum.  He smiled as Prompto met him eagerly, opening his mouth slightly in anticipation.  Noctis’s lips were a bit chapped and dry from being kept half alive on a rock for a month, but the saliva from Prompto’s mouth soon wet them and allowed them to glide smoothly across his.  They remained engaged in each other’s embrace for several moments, losing track of time, until Noctis finally pulled back to catch his breath, noticing that Prompto’s indigo eyes looked more violet when he was aroused.  Noctis’s breath caught in his throat, and he immediately realized he liked that look on the other man and couldn’t wait to draw it out from him again.

For now, though, they couldn’t keep their friends waiting, and Prompto stood up before helping up Noctis, who was incredibly stiff and sore.  “Man, getting old sucks,” Noctis joked, and Prompto laughed in agreement.  They then headed back to the boat, hand in hand, ready to face the future now that they had each other again.


End file.
